REVENGE
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Eunhyuk, seorang Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran begitu penasaran dengan penyakit yang diderita Aiden. Anti Retrograde Amnesia, membuat Aiden hanya memiliki memory tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Apa penyabab Aiden menjadi seperti ini?/Dendam?/HAEHYUK/YAOI/Crime/Remake
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

REVENGE

Cast: Aiden Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Eunhyuk

Genre: Crime, Romance, Sad

Rate: T+

Remake of Indian Movie GHAJINI

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, Typo (s), Banyak Flashback

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

"Oh ayolah Profesor Park, jika memang ada pasien nyata yang serupa dengan kasus penelitian ini tolong tunjukan berkasnya pada saya."

"Tidak. Tidak ada pasien seperti itu yang kuketahui."

"Mana mungkin tidak ada, bahkan anda sampai study banding ke LA untuk meneliti penyakit langka ini."

Eunhyuk, mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran si blonde cantik yang sayangnya adalah seorang namja. Begitu keras kepalanya merengek pada dosennya, meminta berkas pasien penderita penyakit langka yang baru saja dijadikan bahan penelitian di praktikum kali ini.

Seharusnya Eunhyuk sudah meninggalkan laboraturium setelah praktikum selesai. Sayangnya ia begitu tertarik dengan topik yang dibahas dosennya tadi.

"Kau keras kepala sekali Lee Eunhyuk. Baiklah, hanya ada satu penderita penyakit seperti itu di Korea. Kau harus berjanji tak akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut pasien ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia buronan. Dia berbahaya Eunhyuk, tolong rahasiakan soal ini. Aku lupa jika aku harus menutup mulut"

Profesor Park menyerahkan satu map putih kepada Eunhyuk setelah mengobrak-abrik rak berkas pasien.

"Aiden Lee..."

Eunhyuk membaca nama pasien yang disebut-sebut bahaya oleh dosennya itu.

Anti Retrograde Amnesia, sebuah penyakit ingatan yang membuat korbannya akan kehilangan memorinya tiap 15 menit sekali. Sehingga membuatnya tidak pernah memiliki memori jangka panjang. Namun yang benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk tertarik terhadap Aiden Lee (Pasien) adalah apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan segala latar belakang yang ia miliki. Bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupan sehari harinya dengan otak yang hanya menyimpan memori tak lebih dari lima belas menit itu.

Pada berkas yang diberi Profesor Park tadi terdapat keterangan bahwa kegiatan sehari-hari Aiden seperti makan, minum, mengemudi serta perasaannya akan tersimpan di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia melakukan rutinitas kesehariannya dengan berdasarkan apa yang ia ingat, dengan cara menghafal atau membuat suatu catatan dari semua kejadian.

Bagaimana ia bisa menderita penyakit seperti ini? Pada keterangan yang Eunhyuk baca, Aiden pernah mengalami benturan hebat pada kepalanya seperti bekas dihantam benda keras. Hanya itu, tak ada keterangan siapa pelakunya dan tak ada yang tahu termasuk Aiden sendiri yang tak bisa mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Satu lagi mayat ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di lantai apartmen usang di daerah Myeongdong. Diduga mayat tersebut adalah korban pembunuhan. Pihak kepolisian Seoul berasumsi pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dengan kasus pembunuhan tiga hari yang lalu. Karena targetnya adalah sama, para anggota organisasi 'hitam' Black Evil. Sebuah organisasi bajingan sakit yang mampu membeli hukum negara ini.

Choi Siwon, petugas kepolisian yang baru saja memeriksa TKP menghampiri Cho Kyuhyun ketua Black Evil.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang beraura gelap, keangkuhan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Dominan tampan, posturnyapun sempurna tinggi tegap dengan setelan jas hitam pekat senada dengan rambut ikalnya. Namun semua makhluk di negeri ini tahu bagaimana kotornya hati namja sempurna itu.

Gembong narkoba, bisnis perdagangan manusia, hingga perdagangan senjata api ilegal semua bisnis kotor ia jalani. Membunuh orang adalah hal yang biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia memiliki berbagai cara kreatif untuk melenyapkan korbannya.

"Ada kemungkinan pelakunya sama, aku menemukan ini..." Siwon menyerahkan sobekan kecil kertas yang tertulis tanggal kematian korban.

"Cepat temukan dia sebelum polisi-polisi bodoh lain yang menemukannya." Siwon hanya mengangguk. Siwon tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun, ia sudah lama bekerjasama dengan organisasi Black Evil. Tak heran jika Black Evil tak dapat dilenyapkan dengan mudah karena mereka memegang kendali hukum.

.

.

"Kita kemana Tuan?" Seorang supir taxi menengok ke belakang takut-takut. Penumpang bertampang seram di belakangnya sedari tadi hanya menyuruhnya berjalan lurus saja. Sebenarnya bukan seram, hanya saja terdapat bekas luka melintang seperti membelah kepalanya.

"Kesini" Penumpang tersebut menyerahkan foto papan keterangan suatu jalan di salah satu kota ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah pada lokasi seperti yang tertera pada foto, namun penumpang tersebut menyerahkan foto lain. Kejadian yang sama terus berulang hingga foto keempat yang sepertinya menjadi foto terakhir. Di depan sana terlihat suatu apartmen klasik namun berkelas.

"Dua puluh ribu won. Alamat siapa ini Tuan?"

"Alamatku"

Setelah membayar, penumpang tersebut langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan supir taxi yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan anehnya. Jika penumpang lain biasanya hanya perlu menyebutkan alamat lengkap berbeda dengan penumpang yang satu ini, dia malah dengan repot-repot menunjukkan foto-foto yang akhirnya membawanya ke alamatnya sendiri. Aneh bukan?

Bukan aneh sebenarnya jika kita tahu apa yang telah dialami namja tersebut. Namja itu adalah Aiden Lee. Seorang penderita Anti Retrograde Amnesia yang tak bisa mengingat kejadian setelah melalui waktu lima belas menit. Seorang yang kehidupannya berubah drastis sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Begitu Aiden masuk ke kamar apartmennya, kamera polaroid yang setiap saat ia bawa kemana-mana berbunyi pertanda lima belas menit telah berlalu. Aiden benar-benar mengutuk hidupnya. Ia hanya hidup seperti orang bodoh yang dipenuhi dendam ketika sadar. Saat ia membuka baju yang ia kenakan, tampaklah tubuh atletis yang dulunya sempurna kini dipenuhi tato nama-nama orang yang harus ia bunuh. Tato paling besar terdapat di dadanya bertuliskan 'HYUKJAE WAS KILLED' dan tato di bawah pusarnya 'REVENGE' (DENDAM).

"ARGGHHH"

PRANG

Setiap ia melihat cermin hatinya serasa teriris. Semua memori menyakitkan tentang 'Dia' tertulis disana, lebih tepatnya sengaja ia tulis. Terpampang jelas di sisi cermin tulisan besar sebuah nama 'CHO KYUHYUN?'. Tak hanya itu, seisi kamar apartmennya tertempel foto-foto mayat yang sudah Aiden bunuh beserta tanggalnya. Banyak coretan bermakna dendam yang harus terbalaskan di sisi tembok-tembok. Suasana kamarnya pun minim pencahayaan, suram dan lembab. Padahal apartmen yang ia tinggali tergolong apartmen elit.

Cintalah yang membuatnya harus menjalani hidup seperti ini, ini semua akan berakhir jika ia telah melenyapkan seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Dua hari Siwon mencari namja itu berdasarkan bukti-bukti dan jejak yang ditinggalkan. Hari ini Siwon berkali-kali mengumpat kesal saat mengejar namja yang ia yakini adalah pembunuh berantai para anak buah Kyuhyun itu. Namja kekar yang sedang dikejar Siwon begitu licin dan cerdik. Sudah beberapa kali ia lolos dari kejaran Siwon. Terakhir adalah saat Siwon berhasil mengejar bus yang ditumpangi oleh namja itu, namun setelah siwon menelusuri seisi bus namja itu sudah tak ada disana.

Belum diketahui identitas lengkapnya, sangat minim informasi siapa sebenarnya namja tersebut tapi Siwon yakin namja itu bernama Aiden Lee.

.

.

"Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana hidup Aiden Lee itu?"

"Huh?" Lee Sungmin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat sahabatnya, Lee Eunhyuk menanyakan soal Aiden Lee. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin kembali acuh melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Ya! Hyung, jawab aku..." Eunhyuk menggoyang bahu Sungmin yang mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk segera menuju ke kantin. Eunhyuk pun masih mengikuti Sungmin yang mulai beranjak dari laboratorium.

"Kutunggu di kantin Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Hum, bye..." Eunhyuk menuruni tangga RS Universitas Myungsei sambil melambai ke arah Sungmin.

Entah kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir, di depan sana tepat di koridor rumah sakit seorang namja kekar dengan bekas luka di kepalanya berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yakin dia adalah Aiden Lee. Tidak salah lagi, ketika jarak semakin menipis dengan sengaja Eunhyuk mencoba menabrakan diri pada namja yang diyakininya Aiden itu.

"Ughh.. Maaf Tuan, aku tak sengaja" Berniat mencuri perhatian, sialnya namja kekar itu malah langsung melenggang pergi melewati Eunhyuk yang masih bersimpuh di lantai.

'Dia bahkan tak melirik ujung rambutku'

Eunhyuk segera berdiri menyusul namja itu. Dengan sedikit berlari Eunhyuk berhasil mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Tuan, aku Lee Eunhyuk. Mahasiswa Kedokteran tahun terakhir" Eunhyuk menunjukkan ID Card yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Kau tak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu Tuan Aiden Lee..." Eunhyuk yang membaca ekspresi kebingungan namja itu segera memberi penjelasan.

"Bisa bicara sebentar? Kumohon..."

.

Mereka, Eunhyuk dan Aiden sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit. Rasa penasaran Eunhyuk terhadap amnesia yang di derita Aiden membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk mengorek semua kehidupan Aiden lebih intens.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, suasana canggung mendominasi ruang terbuka tersebut. Sedikit rasa takut menghinggapi perasaan Eunhyuk. Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu Profesor Park sempat keceplosan mengungkapkan jati diri Aiden adalah buronan yang berbahaya.

"Ehm, sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran aku ingin tahu bagaimana..."

TIIT TIIT...

Benda di balik blazer Aiden berbunyi, membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kameraku" Suara sexy khas namja terdengar menggairahkan di telinga Eunhyuk. Entah pesona apa yang dimiliki namja ini hingga satu kata dengan nada dingin itu mampu menggetarkan hati Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa berbunyi?"

"Dia berbunyi tiap lima belas menit..."

Eunhyuk mengernyit heran

"Agar aku bisa memotret hal-hal yang penting, orang-orang membuat catatan agar bisa diingat.."

"Dengan foto?"

"Ya"

Diam-diam Eunhyuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan Aiden pada notenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aiden baru sadar Eunhyuk membuat suatu catatan.

"Ah, membuat catatan..."

"Robek, lalu buang. Lakukan!"

Eunhyuk langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Aiden. Jelas saja Eunhyuk tak dapat menolak, ekspresi garang Aiden sungguh menakutkan. Bahkan kaki Eunhyuk bergetar di bawah sana. Wajah Aiden sangat tampan sebenarnya jika diperhatikan, namun entah mengapa wajah itu seperti kehilangan pancaran sinarnya.

Eunhyuk juga merasa ada sisi berbeda yang tersembunyi pada diri Aiden, mungkin sisi yang pernah ada di kehidupan Aiden sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya Tuan?" Dengan keberanian yang telah terkumpul kembali Eunhyuk melanjutkan introgasinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka di kepala? Profesorku mengatakan tentang sebuah kecelakaan. Apakah kau ingat tentang kecelakaan itu?"

"Ya"

"Apa yang terjadi, siapa yang memukulmu?" Nada bicara Eunhyuk semakin menggebu-gebu. Berharap Aiden akan menceritakan detailnya.

"Kita bukan teman. Cukup sudah aku bercerita padamu." Aiden bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Eunhyuk segera menahannya sebelum ia pergi.

"Maaf Tuan, bisakah kau mengambil fotoku?" Aiden memandang Eunhyuk lekat lalu mengangguk pelan. Satu jepretan dan fotopun langsung keluar dari kamera polaroid Aiden. Belum puas satu jepretan, Eunhyuk memohon untuk satu kali lagi. Dengan ekspresi kesal Aiden menuruti kemauan namja yang ia akui sedikit manis itu.

"Satu untukku dan satu untukmu. Bisakah kau tulis 'temanku' di foto itu Tuan?"

Lagi-lagi Aiden menurut. Tak biasanya Aiden berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Biasanya ia sebisa mungkin menghindari siapapun yang mencoba mengintrogasinya sekalipun itu dokter pribadinya.

"Kuharap kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menunjukkan foto ini agar kau tahu aku temanmu..." Eunhyuk sibuk dengan foto itu tak sadar jika Aiden telah melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

'Aih, dingin sekali walau tampan'

.

.

Hari ini Siwon harus bersusah-susah melacak keberadaan Aiden yang ia yakini telah membunuh anak buah Kyuhyun. Tanpa seragam polisi ia menyusuri pangkalan taxi di perkotaan. Kyuhyun tak ingin kepolisian lebih dulu berhasil menangkapnya, maka dari itu ia mempercayakannya kepada Siwon. Kenyataannya Siwon bekerja untuk Kyuhyun, bukan untuk pihak kepolisian.

Begitu berhasil menemukan alamat tempat persembunyian Aiden, Siwon langsung mendatanginya.

Ia tak menduga gedung elit di depannya merupakan tempat tinggal Aiden. Jika dilogika tidak mungkin orang tanpa penghasilan tinggi dapat tinggal di tempat ini. Siapa sebenarnya Aiden itu...

Dengen mengendap-endap Siwon berhasil menyusup apartmen Aiden. Ruangan ini dipenuhi foto dan coretan di dindingnya. Ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram dan minim ventilasi, hingga udara di ruangan ini begitu lembab.

Aiden merasakan seseorang sedang berada di ruangan ini, ia hanya berpura-pura meneruskan kegiatannya menata foto-foto di mejanya.

Siwon sudah siap dengan tongkat baseball di tangannya, siap untuk menyerang Aiden dari belakang. Tinggal satu meter, tepat saat Siwon mengangkat tongkatnya Aiden menoleh ke belakang.

BRUGG

Siwon berhasil menghantam wajah Aiden hingga pingsan –yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura-. Segeralah diikat kedua tangan Aiden yang kebetulan terduduk di kursi kayu. Merasa tak cukup, Siwon melilitkan tali itu ke tubuh penuh tato milik Aiden.

"Kau pikir polisi tak berguna? Brengsek!"

BUGG

Hantaman demi hantaman dilayangkan ke wajah Aiden.

"Ya, polisi memang sedikit tak berguna. Tapi aku bukan salah satunya, kau sama brengseknya denganku"

Disobeknya kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Aiden. Siwon terperangah kaget melihat tato-tato yang terukir berserakan di tubuh Aiden.

Hyukjae was killed, Revenge, Fucking Yunho, Cho Kyuhyun? Dan masih banyak lagi. Siwon sedikit penasaran mengapa nama Kyuhyun terdapat embel-embel tanda tanya. Siwon bisa paham mengapa Kyuhyun bisa menjadi salah satu daftar orang yang didendamkan Aiden, karena memang Kyuhyun adalah bajingan dari segala bajingan. Bahkan kepemerintahan Seoul pernah berurusan dengannya. Namun mengapa harus terdapat tanda tanya di akhir namanya? Apa Aiden belum tahu sosok Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Apakah Aiden sedang mencari Cho Kyuhyun? Dan siapa Hyukjae itu...

Siwon menggeledah seisi apartmen Aiden selagi Aiden pingsan tak berdaya dengan lilitan tali di tubuhnya. Mulai dari foto-foto di tembok, coretan-coretan, laci, Siwon membuka kembali laci terakhir yang sempat ia tutup. Disana tersimpan buku berwarna hitam dengan tulisan tahun 2005, seperinya buku harian.

Dibukanya halaman awal buku harian itu. Ada foto seorang namja yang diakuinya sangat tampan mirip Aiden. Siwon rasa itu memang Aiden hanya berbeda pada bentuk otot-ototnya dan bekas luka di kepalanya. Pada bagian introduction terdapat penjelasan pekerjaan Aiden disana. Ternyata Aiden Lee adalah seorang Presiden Direktur sebuah perusahaan Handphone terbesar di Korea. Siwon sama sekali tak menyangka akan hal ini. Lembar demi lembar Siwon membaca kisah hidup yang ditulis Aiden.

[FLASHBACK]

Sebuah pesawat pribadi baru saja take off di salah satu airport di Dubai. Beberapa karyawan asing berjajar dengan pakaian hitam resmi perkantoran menyambut Presiden Direktur AL Group, perusahaan handphone terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Begitu pintu pesawat terbuka nampak disana namja muda, tampan, berkarisma dengan setelan jas biru navi. Kacamata hitam menambah kesan panas pada direktur muda bernama Aiden Lee itu.

Langkah tegasnya membawanya menuju beberapa orang yang sudah berjajar menyambut kedatangannya. Dengan gaya khas Direktur ia mengayunkan tangannya yang sedang membawa tas hitam minimalis brandednya, salah satu staff yang mengerti maksud Aiden langsung mengambil alih tas untuk dibawakannya.

.

Di lain tempat Seoul tepatnya, seorang namja manis dengan tergesa-gesa menancap gas motornya. Baru saja ia mendapat death glare manis dari para pengguna jalan di daerah lampu merah. Bagaimana tidak, saat lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau namja manis ini malah asik dengan lamunannya hingga membuat kemacatan.

Wajahnya memang manis, cantik dan terlihat polos namun namja satu ini benar-benar ceroboh dan menjengkelkan. Lee Hyukjae, nama yang ayahnya berikan dua puluh satu tahun lalu adalah satu-satunya pemberian ayahnya yang ia punya. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum ia dilahirkan. Beruntung ayahnya itu masih sempat memikirkan nama untuk anaknya yang belum lahir saat itu.

Hyukjae dulunya tinggal di Busan. Setelah lulus Senior High School ia mendapat tawaran bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan di Seoul. Hingga sekarang ia masih bekerja di perusahaan kecil itu. Ya, walau hanya dibutuhkan sebagai pemeran pembantu di berbagai iklan ia masih betah bekerja disini.

Penampilannya yang sederhana dan dianggap kurang good looking membuat sutradara malas menjadikannya model utama.

"YA LEE HYUKJAE!"

Seperti kendaraan yang direm mendadak, Hyukjae langsung berhenti berlari saat PD-nim meneriakkan namanya. Pasti sebentar lagi ia diomeli lagi karena terlambat.

"Seharusnya kita mengambil gambar jam sembilan, kau datang jam sepuluh semua orang menunggumu."

"Hari ini lalu lintas macat..." Hyukjae menjelaskan sambil tersenyum nista minta dikasihani.

"Jangan cari alasan cepat ganti baju!"

"Oke sir..."

Kurang dari lima menit, Hyukjae sudah bergabung dengan para pemeran pembantu yang lain. Di depannya ada empat ember berjajar, tampaknya mereka sedang syuting iklan sabun cuci.

'Hidup macam apa ini... Berdandan hanya untuk menjadi pemeran pembantu. Dan dia berdandan seperti artis internasional.'

Hyukjae bermonolog dalam hati sambil melirik sinis pada Ren si anak emas PD-nim. Pandangan mata jelalatan Hyukjae jatuh pada ember putih milik Ren yang perannya adalah model utama di iklan ini. Otak jahil Hyukjae sepertinya sedang bekerja. Senyum evil tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Oke, Light... Camera action"

"Kucek kucek dan gosok... sampai tanganku letih noda tak juga hilang..."

Dengan kompak empat pemeran pembantu termasuk Hyukjae berdialog sambil mengucek-ucek pakaian bernoda kuning.

"Geser kameranya..." Dengan nada pelan PD-nim memberi intruksi kameramen.

"Action Ren..."

"Itulah sebabnya anda harus memilih Kite! Maka anda akan menemukan putihnya" Ren mengangkat pakaian yang sudah disiapkan staff.

"Berkilau hanya dengan lima puluh won, cek cek cekucek~"

Serentak semua yang ada di studio tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali PD-nim yang memasang tampang garang dan Ren yang masih melongo tak menyadari pakaian yang baru saja direntangkannya penuh noda hitam dan kucel.

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

.

.

.

"Ini akan menjadi papan reklame kita yang ke sembilan di jalan ini Sajangnim"

"Oke, selanjutnya..." Aiden memang seorang Presdir yang tak seharusnya turun langsung untuk mengurusi pekerjaan lapangan. Hanya saja hari ini ia sedang bosan berada di kantor induk. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengiyakan perkataan asisten eksekutif periklanannya.

Berkemudi sekitar lima puluh meter membawa mereka ke tempat seperti rumah susun sedarhana.

"Yang ini sajangnim. Papan reklame akan terlihat strategis jika kita memasangnya di atas sana."

Aiden menatap rumah di depannya di balik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Sepertinya boleh juga. Siapa yang tinggal disini?"

"Seorang namja, eumm.. Lee Hyukjae. Kita bisa temui dia sekarang Sajangnim."

Aiden sedikit berfikir, akhirnya ia lebih memilih menyerahkan urusan ini pada asisten eksekutif. Ia sedang malas bernegosiasi hal seperti ini.

"Aku kembali ke kantor, kupercayakan padamu..." Aiden langsung memasuki mobil mewahnya setelah menepuk pelan pundak asisten eksekutifnya.

.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama asisten eksekutif Aiden beserta staff lainnya tiba di Studio tempat Hyukjae bekerja. Mereka tidak bisa menemui Hyukjae saat Hyukjae sudah pulang dari kerja karena Aiden tak suka menunggu.

"Excuse me, bisakah kami berbicara dengan Tuan Lee Hyukjae?" Kebetulan asisten eksekutif Aiden sedang berhadapan langsung dengan PD-nim Hyukjae yang super menyebalkan.

"Bukan Tuan Lee Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae saja" PD-nim sedikit risih mendengar Hyukjae dipanggil Tuan.

"Kami dari perusahaan ponsel AL Group, saya asisten eksekutif Tuan Aiden Lee"

"AL Group?" PD-nim langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan menjabat tangan asisten Aiden. Wajah PD-nim berseri-seri, wakil dari perusahaan yang merajai Korea Selatan sedang mengunjungi studionya. Ia membawa asisten aiden untuk bertemu Hyukjae di ruang make-up.

Setelah asisten Aiden masuk, semua staff dan model di studio ini berjajar di depan pintu ruang make-up untuk menguping. PD-nim berada paling depan dengan serius mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Hyukjae dengan asisten Aiden walau hanya samar-samar.

"Maaf jangan mencoba meyakinkan aku..." Suara Hyukjae terdengar sedikit jengkel

"Bos anda terpesona? Lantas kenapa? Penawaran itu bisa saja kuterima..." Hyukjae masih berdebat ria di dalam sana. PD-nim yang berada paling depan dengan yakin berasumsi ini soal 'cinta'. Ia yakin yang ia tangkap dari pendengarannya yang terdengar samar-samar adalah Hyukjae yang sedang menolak pernyataan cinta bos besar Aiden Lee yang disampaikan oleh asistennya. Sungguh mereka yang sedang menguping percaya-percaya saja asumsi PD-nim yang sebenarnya sangat salah itu. Yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana adalah negosiasi pemasangan reklame di gedung yang sedang ditinggali Hyukjae.

"Tolonglah Tuan, atas nama Aiden Sajangnim saya mohon..."

"Apa yang perlu dipertimbangkan lagi? Kau sudah dengar keputusanku" Bahkan Hyukjae tak menggunakan bahasa formal.

Mereka para staff Aiden pun keluar lalu memberi id card kantor AL Group pada Hyukjae untuk dihubungi jika Hyukjae berubah fikiran.

"Oh maaf PD-nim aku akan siap dalam dua menit..." Begitu melihat PD-nim di ambang pintu Hyukjae langsung bergegas ingin bersiap tapi dicegah PD-nim.

"Tuan Hyukjae..." Hyukjae mengorek telinganya jika saja ia salah-salah dengar. Tuan? Sejak kapan ia jadi Tuan disini.

"Umm Nyonya Lee..." Masih dengan keterbingungannya ia dikejutkan lagi dengan panggilan Ren barusan. Nyonya Lee? Apa lagi ini.

PD-nim menarik Hyukjae menuju kursi lalu mengintrogasinya. Hyukjae hanya bingung harus menjawab apa karena setiap ia akan menjawab dugaan salah kaprah PD-nimnya para staff malah membuat asumsi-asumsi sendiri yang menyatakan ia telah mencuri hati seorang Aiden Lee.

"Nah, bukan maksudku mencampuri urusan pribadimu Tuan.. ah maksudku Nyonya Lee. Presdir AL Group Aiden Lee menyuruh asistennya untuk menyatakan cintanya. Dia ingin jawaban 'Ya' darimu, kenapa tak kau jawab iya saja?"

"Ah sebenarnya..." Hyukjae sudah akan berdiri tapi ditahan hingga ia terduduk kembali.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaran baik itu?"

Hyukjae yang sekarang sedang diperlakukan bak ratu oleh PD-nim beserta para staff sedikit berfikir. Jarang-jarang ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ide jahil muncul dalam benak Hyukjae, kenapa tidak beracting saja seperti yang dikira PD-nim.

"Ah, ya benar... Aku masih ragu tadi, kurasa aku berubah fikiran dan menerimanya saja" Hyukjae mulai mengarang cerita baru tentang hubungannya dengan Aiden yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ia kenal.

"Yeah... Dengan begitu perusahaan kita bisa jadi terkenal. Nah sekarang telefon kantornya, katakan kau setuju" PD-nim termakan bualan Hyukjae.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya rumor tentang hubungan Aiden dengan Hyukjae, sang model iklan tersebar luas. Bahkan perusahaan iklan tempat Hyukjae bekerja mendatangkan wartawan dan menceritakan hubungan asmara Hyukjae dengan Aiden.

Tentu saja beberapa awak media lain berbondong-bondong meminta konfirmasi dari Aiden sendiri terkait rumor tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali telepon kantor Aiden berbunyi. Sungguh membuat kepala Aiden ingin pecah. Ia benar-benar kesal, bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi kekasihnya dan menyebarkannya ke media. Bibir Aiden serasa pegal dari tadi mengkonfirmasi dengan berkali-kali mengatakan itu tidak benar.

"Apakah ada fotoku di artikel?"

"Tidak Tuan. Fotonya pun tak ada"

"Aku ingin menemuinya. Find out!"

Kali ini Aiden benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyebarkan rumor sampah itu. Dalam otak Aiden sudah berputar-putar rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan pada namja itu sebagai pelajaran. Ingin sekali ia mencabik-cabik mulut kurang ajar namja bernama Hyukjae itu.

Aiden tersenyum licik saat membayangkan namja bernama Hyukjae itu dibuatnya ketakutan dan memohon-mohon ampun padanya. Lamunannya buyar saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah. Matanya menangkap seorang namja manis, benar –benar manis senyumnya begitu menawan. Mata bulat polos namja manis itu terpancar rasa kasih sayang yang besar. Dengan tulus namja manis itu mengusap pelan kepala anak-anak yatim yang akan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya anak-anak itu mengalami kesusahan memasuki gerbang karena teras gerbang berupa lubang-lubang drainase yang terbuat dari batang-batang besi. Tekstur lubang-lubang itu menyulitkan anak-anak yatim yang hanya bisa berjalan menggunakan tongkat (lumpuh). Bagaimana mereka bisa menapakan tongkat mereka jika ada lubang-lubang aliran air.

Aiden masih saja memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di seberang jalan sana. Yang ia lihat sekarang namja manis itu menarik pagar lalu dengan hati-hati menaikan anak-anak ke pagar besi dan menyuruh mereka berpegangan. Lalu menggeser pagar ke sisi dalam sekolah sampai mereka berhasil masuk ke sekolah. Sungguh cerdas namja manis itu. Bukan kecerdasan yang membuat Aiden kagum. Ketulusan dan kepedulian namja itu sungguh membuat Aiden jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

Sampailah Aiden di halaman perusahaan Hyukjae. Ia menyuruh para staffnya menunggu di depan parkiran. Dengan langkah tegas ia mendekati kerumunan, sepertinya sedang ada event. Saat ia sudah berada di belakang namja yang ia yakini bernama Lee Hyukjae ia menepuk pundak namja itu.

"Excuse me..." Seperti gerakan slow motion Hyukjae membalikan badannya lalu tersenyum manis sambil memberi isyarat wait a minute. Hyukjae sedang menerima telefon terpaksa harus mengabaikan sebentar seorang Aiden Lee yang terpaku dengan tampang super bodoh. Ternyata Hyukjae adalah namja yang ia lihat di depan sekolah yayasan panti asuhan tadi. Cinta pandangan pertamanya ternyata adalah orang yang akan ia labrak.

"Ya ada apa?" Hyukjae tidak tahu orang di depannya ini adalah Aiden Lee

"Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ya... Teruskan.."

"Ah, aku.. aku membaca berita di Skandal News.." Aiden bingung dan benar-benar gugup. Hilang sudah rencana-rencana nista yang sudah ia susun. Rencana membuat Hyukjae menyesal mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasinya. Nyatanya sekarang ia hanya bisa bergumam lirih sambil memandang Hyukjae gugup.

"Oh, jangan Skandal News lagi... Seharian tanda tangan, foto melayani telefon, dan interview. Aku menceritakan kisahku bukan untuk ini. Aiden pasti sangat kesal..."

"Aiden?" Aiden baru saja akan bilang dialah Aiden Lee itu, tapi malah nada kalimat tanya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aiden Lee kekasihku. Sebenarnya kami bertemu di Incheon Airport, lalu dia bilang padaku hai? Dan aku hanya menjawab hai dengan nada cuek. Eh, dia malah memandangiku dan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta. Lalu aku bilang apa kau gila? Dia tetap memintaku menerimanya, karena kasihan kuterima saja..."

Hyukjae bercerita panjang lebar di depan Aiden, mengarang cerita lebih tepatnya. Aiden hanya mendengarkan seperti orang bodoh, apa yang dibicarakan orang di depannya ini? Bukankah dirinya adalah Aiden.

"Apa kau kesini untuk syuting iklan? Semua orang datang kesini memakai jas sepertimu meminta untuk dijadikan model iklan."

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Mana nomor ponselmu?" Aiden masih bengong saja.

"Nomor ponsel, aku akan menghubungimu nanti jika ada proyek iklan yang cocok untukmu" Aiden mengangguk saja

"0108xxxxxxx"

"Seperti nomor seseorang... Hum namamu?"

"Aid..."

"Ai?" Hyukjae memasang telinganya

"Lee... ah, Lee Donghae..."

' _Jika takdir berkata kau jodohku maka aku ingin kau mencintaiku karena ketulusanku, bukan karena aku seorang Aiden Lee'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini remake film India kkkk~ Banyak flashbacknya, mungkin alurnya membingungkan. Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk orang yang berbeda ya. Hyukjae hanya muncul di flashback.

Semoga readers suka ^^

Next? Review please ^^

sherlyxiu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

REVENGE

Cast: Aiden Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Eunhyuk

Genre: Crime, Romance, Sad

Rate: T+

Remake of Indian Movie GHAJINI

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, Typo (s), Banyak Flashback

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

[MASIH FLASHBACK]

Drrrtt Drrrrttt

Ponsel Aiden bergetar, nomor asing tertera pada layar ponselnya. Dengan ragu ia menyentuh tombol jawab.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo, aku Hyukjae..."

"Hyukjae?"

"Ya Hae, Hyukjae kekasih Aiden Lee..."

Aiden tersenyum, akhirnya Hyukjae menghubunginya juga setelah lama menunggu beberapa hari. Jujur ia tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Walaupun niat awal pertemuan itu ingin melabrak Hyukjae dan berakhir dengan jatuh cintanya Aiden. Kebesaran hati Hyukjae lah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sedikit berbasa-basi, sebenarnya Aiden tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak pandai menyusun kata, apalagi sentuhan syair puitisi roman picisan. Ia hanya salah satu insan yang sedang terjebak cinta.

"Baik. Kau mau ikut iklan celana dalam?"

Dengan gamblang Hyukjae menawari Aiden iklan benda keramat seperti itu. Hyukjae saat ini sedang duduk di atas motornya. Sedang ancang-ancang mencari tempat yang pas untuk mengajak Aiden bertemu nanti. Niatnya tulus, hanya ingin membantu Aiden mendapat pekerjaan.

"Celana dalam?" Sontak saja Aiden kaget, harus jawab apa ia setelah ini. Namja yang ia sukai sedang menawarinya ikut iklan celana dalam.

"Iya, kau mau? Kurasa kau cocok dengan model celana dalamnya"

"Ah haha... Bersamamu?" Aiden mencoba tertawa garing.

"Ini hanya untuk namja berukuran big size saja. Kau tahu kan aku kecil, tak akan cocok jadi model iklan benda seperti itu. Cepatlah kesini, ke Yongsan-gu dekat pasar tradisional."

Hyukjae langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Donghae pun bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahu Hyukjae barusan. Tidak jauh, hanya sepuluh menit Aiden sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Hyukjae. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Aiden pergi ke pasar tradisional. Ternyata tempat ini ramai juga. Banyak orang berdesakan mencari bahan keperluan sehari-hari. Kenapa Hyukjae mengajaknya bertemu di dekat pasar seperti ini, bukankah banyak tempat lain yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol.

"Hey.. Disini..." Hyukjae yang sudah menunggu, melambai ke arah Aiden begitu melihatnya sudah sampai.

"Ah, ya..." Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan di pinggiran pasar.

"Hahaha kau kelihatan linglung seperti orang desa..." Hyukjae terkikik melihat Aiden yang seperti kebingungan.

"Manager ingin model baru, kupikir kau cocok dengan iklannya..."

"Tapi kenapa celana dalam? Tidak adakah yang lain?"

"Kenapa? Jika kau berhasil dalam iklan ini kau akan sukses..."

"Tapi..."

"Bayangkan saja kau memakai pakaian dalam ini, terpampang di setiap persimpangan jalan kota ini. Wah, kau akan terkenal Hae..."

Hyukjae menjelaskannya dengan tertawa renyah, berbanding terbalik dengan Aiden yang tersenyum kecut. Apa jadinya jika wajah tampannya terpampang di setiap persimpangan jalan, dengan memamerkan tubuh atletisnya yang tanpa cela. Seorang Aiden Lee, Direktur AL Group menjadi model iklan celana dalam. Sepertinya bukan ide yang baik.

"Apa benar-benar tak ada iklan lain?"

"Humm... Ah, iklan salep alergi kulit."

"Salep?"

"Ya, Salep untuk kurap, gatal-gatal... Bagaimana?" Hyukjae mempraktekkan reaksi orang sedang gatal-gatal terkena kurap membuat Aiden tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini ia bertemu namja manis polos yang blak-blakan seperti Hyukjae. Inilah yang ia suka dari Hyukjae, sifat tulus dan bersikap apa adanya tidak jaga image seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Sepertinya tawaran pertama saja..."

"Oke.."

Biarlah Aiden mengiyakan saja tawaran iklan celana dalam. Dengan begini ia bisa mencari kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae.

"Hae, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya..."

Hyukjae beranjak meninggalkan Aiden yang masih berdiri di tengah pasar. Arah pandang Aiden mengikuti Hyukjae yang sedang menghampiri seorang kakek tua yang sepertinya buta. Hyukjae tampak berbincang sebentar dengan kakek itu, kemudian berjalan menuntunnya. Sebenarnya di depan sana Hyukjae sedang menanyai kakek itu hendak kemana. Ternyata sang kakek ingin ke halte bus, tapi ia tak tahu arah dan tak ada yang bisa membantunya sejak tadi. Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae menuntun kakek itu sambil menceritakan kegiatan orang-orang pasar di sekitar mereka. Hyukjae dengan tulus menjadi mata untuk kakek itu dengan cara bercerita di sepanjang jalan.

"Nah di sebelah kanan ada pedagang sayur dan seorang wanita sedang bernego tentang harga..." Sang kakek tersenyum mendengar cerita Hyukjae.

"Oh! Di depan sana ada suami istri yang sedang bertengkar, wah istrinya merobek kemaja suaminya hahaha..."

Aiden masih mengikuti Hyukjae dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang dengan tulus membantu seorang kakek buta. Sangat langka manusia dengan kepedulian tinggi seperti Hyukjae. Kebanyakan orang tak akan peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

"Kita sedang melewati gereja..." Kakek itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

"Nah, kita sampai..." Dengan senyuman tulus, kakek itu mengusap kepala Hyukjae lalu berterima kasih. Senyum manis Hyukjae mengembang. Begitu manis, tepat di depan Aiden. Rambut hitamnya bergerak halus tertepa angin.

Sekali lagi Aiden dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Morning Sir..."

"Morning Hyukjae... Duduklah nak, maaf sebelumnya aku telah melakukan sesuatu tanpa pendapatmu terlebih dahulu." Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Perusahaan kita akan mengadakan pesta besar pada malam tahun baru."

"Oh, wow..." Hyukjae senang-senang saja belum tahu kelanjutan kalimat PD-nim.

"Coba tebak siapa tamu spesialnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Kekasihmu. Pemilik AL Group, Aiden Lee"

Seketika Hyukjae mengatupkan bibirnya sambil melototkan matanya lebar. Benar-benar sial, habislah Hyukjae kali ini. Ia kan hanya mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Aiden. Tak pernah ia bayangkan kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sir..."

"Apapun caranya kau harus membuatnya datang. Aku sudah mencetak undangan dengan nama dia sebagai tamu spesial."

' _Matilah kau Hyukjae, bagaimana bisa PD-nim mencantumkan nama Aiden tanpa sepengetahuanku'_

"Agensi-agensi besar akan datang, pembuat iklan, sutradara, produser dan wartawan..."

"Kenapa kau cetak namanya tanpa memberitahuku dulu, Sir?" Hyukjae yang sudah bingung setengah mati, akhirnya berteriak pada PD-nim.

"Kupikir kau pasti datang dan..."

"Tapi aku tak bisa membuatnya datang"

"Kenapa?"

Hyukjae mulai bingung mencari alasan yang tepat. Tak mungkin kan ia membongkarnya sekarang kalau ia hanya berpura-pura sebagai kekasih Aiden.

"A.. Aku sedang bertengkar dengannya..."

"Bertengkar?" Wajah PD-nim terlihat masam.

"Kau tak bilang sebelumnya, aku tak mau tahu kau harus berbaikan dengannya lalu bawa dia ke pesta nanti."

"Argh... PD-nim"

"Semua orang ingin bertemu dengannya Hyukjae. Mereka ingin tahu wajah Aiden Lee, mereka belum pernah melihatnya karena selama ini ia berada di LA."

Seketika ide nista muncul kembali di kepala Hyukjae. Semua orang belum pernah bertemu dengan Aiden? Mungkin Hyukjae harus melakukan hal bodoh lain sekarang.

"Semuanya tak pernah tahu Aiden?"

"Tentu saja dia kan baru pulang dari LA"

"Oke aku akan membawanya ke pesta nanti..." Hyukjae tersenyum nista sambil berfikir siapa yang cocok untuk dijadikannya Aiden palsu nanti.

.

.

Di rumahnya, Hyukjae tengah mengcasting dan mengajari akting namja bernama Jin Ki sebagai Aiden Lee. Sedikit membuat Hyukjae stress memang, Hyukjae sendiri tak tahu karakter Aiden sebenarnya seperti apa. Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat bel berbunyi.

"Ingat, kau adalah Aiden Lee. Ini kesempatanmu, coba beraktinglah di depan tamuku"

Hyukjae membuka pintu kayu bercat putih, ternyata Aiden yang datang. Hyukjae tersenyum sembari menyuruh Aiden masuk dan langsung memperkenalkan Aiden palsu.

"Hae, ini Aiden kekasihku..."

"Mana?"

"Ini..." Hyukjae menunjuk Jin Ki yang sedang mengulurkan tangan ke arah Aiden. Sontak Aiden tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia? Hahahaha, aduh perutku... Kau bercanda?"

Hyukjae langsung menatap tajam pada Jin Ki. Tanpa aba-aba ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala namja itu, menjambakki rambutnya brutal.

"Pabbo, pabbo, paboo dasar amatir idiot..."

"Ya!.. aahh ampun..."

"Orang besar tak akan mengulurkan tangan lebih dulu idiot! Kenapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu?" Hyukjae mengumpat kesal sambil masih mencubiti Jin Ki kesal. Sementara Aiden masih tertawa bodoh di atas sofa milik Hyukjae sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Hyukjae menghampiri Aiden lalu duduk di lantai tepat di bawah Aiden dengan bibir maju beberapa senti. Sepertinya ia sangat frustasi. Gagal sudah rencananya menjadikan Jin Ki Aiden palsu.

"Kenapa?"

"Hae... Bisakah aku bercerita sesuatu padamu?" Hyukjae masih duduk di lantai sambil tangannya bergelayut di kaki kanan Aiden, seperti anak anjing yang dibuang. Ekspresinya sangat lucu, mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, bibir dipoutkan sambil sedikit bergerak-gerak lucu. Aiden yang melihatnya sampai hampir meneteskan air liur entah karena geli atau terpesona.

"Ya..."

"Kau pasti akan sangat kaget..."

"Mungkin..."

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Aiden Lee..."

"Apa?" Aiden berpura-pura kaget. Padahal dalam hati ia tertawa nista.

"Sebenarnya, semua orang di kantorku mengira aku adalah kekasih Aiden. Jadi semua orang mulai menghormatiku. Aku pun berpura-pura." Aiden tersenyum maklum. Jadi begitu ceritanya, alasan mengapa Hyukjae berani-beraninya mengatakan ia kekasih Aiden.

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Bosku mengadakan pesta malam ini dan memintaku membawa Aiden..." Hyukjae meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Hey tenang-tenang hahaha... Aku disini. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang melatih dia?" Aiden berdiri mendekati Jin Ki yang masih berdiri disana.

"Siapa namamu?" Aiden bertanya pada Jin Ki

"Hai, aku Aiden Lee..." Jin Ki malah memperkenalkan diri sebagai Aiden lagi.

"Ah bukan, nama aslimu.."

"Jin Ki." Namja itu menjawab singkat

"Begini, hentikan gayamu yang berlebihan itu. Tenang dan santai saja, aku tunjukkan caranya. Hai, aku Aiden..." Aiden berkata dengan suara manly dan santai.

"Hentikan! Jangan ajari aku akting. Aku ini dari teather sudah main empat drama."

Hyukjae yang geram dengan sikap sombong Jin Ki, alhasil kembali memukulinya dan melepas paksa jas yang dikenakan Jin Ki lalu mengusirnya. Diamatinya tubuh Aiden dari atas sampai bawah, perfect tubuhnya atletis tinggi tegap wajahnya pun tampan.

"Coba kau yang pakai jas ini" Hyukjae memasangkan jas tadi pada Aiden. Aiden hanya menurut saja.

"Hae... kau perfect sekali jika jadi Aiden. Pasang kacamatanya" Aiden melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hyukjae.

"Wow sempurna... Donghae, datanglah ke pesta malam ini sebagai Aiden kumohon humm?" Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Aiden sambil mengedi-ngedipkan matanya centil.

.

.

Di tengah pesta megah yang sudah disiapkan PD-nim, tiba-tiba datanglah mobil super mewah yang sepertinya limited edition. Baru turun dari mobil, sang penumpang sudah diserbu para tamu yang diundang di pesta tersebut. Kilatan lampu kamera tak hentinya mengambil gambar tamu spesial tersebut.

Aiden benar-benar hadir diacara ini. Semua orang berbondong-bondong mendekat dan mewawancarai Aiden. Hyukjae terheran-heran, mudah sekali orang-orang tertipu Aiden palsu -yang sebenarnya asli- .

"Oh thank you, thak you..." Aiden berjalan elegan dengan dikerumuni orang-orang disana. Beberapa dari mereka membawa buket bunga untuk Aiden.

' _Bahkan dia belum berakting, meraka sudah menganggapnya Aiden Lee'_ Hyukjae bingung sendiri.

Malam ini Hyukjae begitu cantik. Walau dia namja, dia sangat manis dibalut jas merah ketat dengan kaos hitam yang juga ketat. Aiden yang melihat Hyukjae di depannya, segera memeluknya lalu mencium pipinya mesra di hadapan publik. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya kaget lalu mendeath glare Aiden. Aiden hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Ditengah acara makan dengan PD-nim, Hyukjae berbisik pelan pada Aiden.

"Pelukanmu tadi terlalu rapat! Kau juga menciumku kau mau mati? Dan mobil mewah itu, kau bawa dari mana mobil semewah itu? Aku tak mau menanggung biaya sewanya." Aiden hanya mengendikan bahu lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Permisi, kami dari yayasan yatim piatu Mom's House. Kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda menyumbang" Hyukjae mendelik panik.

"Aiden pasti tidak bawa uang..." Hyukjae menjelaskan sehalus mungkin.

Tapi Aiden mengeluarkan selembar kertas lalu menuliskan nominal lima ratus juta won.

"Kau gila? Buku cek siapa itu?" Hyukjae berbisik pelan. Aiden tak menjawab, hanya mengendikkan bahu.

' _Mati aku. Kenapa orang ini belagak sekali'_

.

.

"Hahaha... Kau, sebagai Aiden Lee? Dan semua orang tertipu"

Hyukjae tak hentinya tertawa sejak memasuki bus yang kini melaju cepat. Bus terlihat sepi, jalanan pun tampak lenggang. Kaca jendela bus tampak diburami embun akibat hujan di luar. Hyukjae berhenti tertawa sejenak, menahan tawa sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian tertawa lagi. Aiden hanya memandanginya dari samping, mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat mengatakan sesuatu pada Hyukjae.

"I love you..."

Hyukjae langsung terdiam, ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Aiden. Hanya diam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Suasana bus sangat sepi, tak ada alasan untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar dan meminta Aiden mengulanginya karena suara Aiden begitu jelas. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk saat ini, ia ragu akan perasaannya sendiri. Belum lama ia mengenal Aiden, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia selalu nyaman berada di dekat Aiden. Apa itu cinta?

"Kenapa..."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menikahimu..."

Aiden serius mengatakannya. Dia bukanlah tipe pria yang suka berbasa-basi, ia memiliki pendirian yang teguh. Hyukjae lah pilihannya.

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya." Hyukjae menghela nafas. Sedari tadi seperti hanya bernafas separuh-separuh.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berfikir, boleh kujawab besok?"

"Huumm..." Aiden mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Suasana begitu canggung setelahnya. Hyukjae tak pernah bisa berlama-lama dengan atmosfir canggung. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana sebelum bus sampai di pemberhentian berikutnya.

"Bye..."

"Happy new year Hae..."

Sepeninggal Hyukjae yang telah turun dari bus, Aiden masih duduk termenung di sisi kaca jendela. Diedarkannya obsidiannya menerawang pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Sedikit kegelisahan menghantui alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan berpangku tangan, Aiden melamunkan tentang isi hati Hyukjae.

'Baginya aku hanya pria biasa. Kuingin tetap sebagai pria biasa, biarlah Lee Donghae ini yang akan mendapatkan cintanya. Jadi, aku tak akan memberitahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.

Jika dia menerimaku, aku akan mengaku kalau akulah Aiden Lee. Jika dia menolak, aku akan tetap sebagai Lee Donghae dan aku akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Yang kunanti sekarang adalah besok.'

[FLASHBACK END]

Baris terakhir dari buku harian yang dibaca Siwon adalah penantian Aiden akan esok hari, sebagai kepastian perjalanan cintanya.

' _Akhir diary 31 Desember. Sehari sebelum tahun 2006'_

Siwon menutup buku harian di tangannya lalu mendekati Aiden yang masih terikat dengan mata terpejam. Ditepuknya kasar wajah Aiden, bermaksud membangunkannya namun tak ada respon. Saat Siwon berusaha mencari buku diary lanjutan dari buku 2005, Aiden langsung membuka mata. Dengan sekali hentak Aiden mampu melepas tali yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan kursi kayu yang ia singgahi tadi hancur hanya dengan kekuatan tubuh atletisnya.

Siwon terperanjat dan langsung menyerang Aiden. Bahkan tak satupun pukulan Siwon dapat menyakiti tubuh Aiden yang sekeras baja. Lima tahun Aiden melatih tubuhnya untuk menjadi kokoh seperti sekarang hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada seluruh anggota Black Evil. Tak henti-hentinya Aiden menghantam seluruh tubuh Siwon hingga Siwon tak mampu bergerak lagi. Aiden tak tahu siapa Siwon, ia telah melewati lima belas menit sejak awal Siwon datang. Yang ia tahu Siwon ada di apartmennya dan dirinya terikat. Saat itulah Aiden merasa harus membungkam Siwon.

Tak ada wajah Siwon dalam list foto orang yang harus ia bunuh. Aiden hanya mengikat Siwon lalu memasukkannya dalam almari pakaian. Aiden tak pernah membunuh orang yang tak harus ia bunuh. Hanya mereka, orang-orang Black Evil yang terlibat kejadian menyakitkan lima tahun lalu.

.

.

Malam ini ada event yang diselenggarakan di universitas tempat Eunhyuk kuliah. Event tanda terima kasih atas sumbangan dari Cho Coorpration.

Mata Eunhyuk berbinar ketika di depan sana ia melihat Aiden juga berada di tempat ini. Sejak bertemu langsung dan mengintrogasi Aiden beberapa waktu lalu, Eunhyuk semakin tertarik untuk memasuki kehidupan Aiden. Eunhyuk sempat dibuat bingung, untuk apa Aiden datang ke event ini.

"Tuan, anda disini?" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Aiden yang tadinya membelakanginya, membuat Aiden langsung menoleh terkejut. Aiden tak dapat mengenali Eunhyuk karena amnesia yang ia derita. Ingat, memorinya hanya bertahan lima belas menit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kau mengenalku, aku Eunhyuk temanmu."

Aiden masih diam memandang Eunhyuk. Ia tak yakin pernah mengenal Eunhyuk. Tanpa memperdulikan namja cantik di sampingnya, Aiden pergi begitu saja. Tujuannya kesini hanya untuk membunuh satu orang, Cho Kyuhyun.

Acara pun dimulai. Seorang namja dengan angkuh berjalan ke tengah panggung hanya untuk formalitas. Cho Kyuhyun, dengan lisensi pemilik Cho Coorpration menjadi donatur di universitas ini. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tentunya tak akan melakukan hal mulia jika tak ada maksud bejad terselubung di dalamnya. Ia hanya ingin menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat transaksi narkotika.

Aiden menatap penuh dendam pada Cho Kyuhyun. Sekilas memory saat Kyuhyun menghantam kepala orang yang ia cintai terlintas di kepalanya. Benar, ini orang yang ia cari. Ia telah menemukannya setelah sekian lama. Diambilnya satu gambar Kyuhyun melalui kamera yang setiap hari ia bawa. Tak ada yang curiga pada Aiden, semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Banyak yang memotret wajah Kyuhyun di tempat ini.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku paling depan setelah sedikit berbasa-basi memberi sambutan di acara ini. Beberapa saat setelahnya ponselnya berdering. Saat ia mengangkatnya, sambungannya terputus. Ia menyuruh seseorang keluar dari gedung ini dan mencari tahu siapa si penelepon.

Youngmin, salah satu kaki tangan Kyuhyun menuju tempat parkir untuk menghubungi nomor asing yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat ia diserang seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Ia tak sempat melawan, orang itu mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar bunyi menyakitkan akibat patahnya tulang. Satu tendangan, tubuh Youngmin melayang menghantam salah satu mobil disana hingga alarm mobil berbunyi. Aiden, sang pelaku penyerangan itu mengambil foto Kyuhyun dari kantong kemejanya. Ia terkejut saat membandingkan wajah di foto dengan orang yang sedang sekarat di bawahnya. Sialnya ia baru saja menyerang orang yang salah. Segera ia melarikan diri saat beberapa orang mendekat.

"Hey, kau dengar aku? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran Youngmin yang makin menipis.

"Di..dia datang untuk membunuhmu." Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Youngmin masih sempat berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Siapa dia?"

"Lima... tahun lalu..." Tiga kata itu terucap sebelum Youngmin menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

' _SHIT! Siapa yang ingin membunuhku'_

.

.

Berbekal kepandaiannya soal IT, Eunhyuk berhasil melacak tempat tinggal Aiden. Bukan ingin bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja ia ingin menemui Aiden. Ia berharap Aiden lebih nyaman jika berbicara di rumahnya. Eunhyuk akan memuaskan rasa penasarannya mengorek kehidupan Aiden.

Ketika Eunhyuk berhasil menemukan apartmen Aiden, ia bergegas menuju gedung lantai 4 nomor 401. Dengan keberaniannya yang tidak bisa dibilang setengah-setangah, Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati pintu apartmen Aiden. Diketuknya pelan pintu bercat putih di depannya. Tak ada respon, setelah sekian lama menunggu sang pemilik rumah tak juga membuka pintu. Dengan lancang Eunhyuk memutar kenop pintu, tanpa di duga pintu terbuka begitu saja. Aiden tak mengunci pintunya.

Hal yang pertama kali Eunhyuk lihat saat memasuki apartmen Aiden adalah gelap. Hanya ada pencahaan remang-remang dari jendela berukuran minim. Eunhyuk sedikit menajamkan matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya, bulu kuduknya merinding saat mengamati seisi ruangan. Penuh foto dan coretan mengerikan di tembok. Foto mayat yang dibunuh dengan sadis, belum lagi beberapa bercak darah ikut mewarnai tembok yang tak bisa dibilang putih lagi. Persis seperti rumah psychopat.

Sejak Eunhyuk memasuki apartmen ini, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Eunhyuk tak peduli. Ini mengerikan sekaligus menantangnya untuk semakin masuk menyelidiki Aiden. Dengan langkah sedikit bergetar, ia mendekati sebuah papan besar berisi foto-foto serta keterangan alur kematian beberapa orang. Eunhyuk paham sekarang. Aiden sedang menghadapi misi balas dendam. Tujuannya satu, membalas kematian Lee Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk tak tahu siapa itu Lee Hyukjae, yang ia tahu adalah tulisan besar 'CHO KYUHYUN'. Aiden sedang mencari Kyuhyun untuk dilenyapkan. Eunhyuk mengenal Kyuhyun, beberapa waktu lalu pembisnis bernama Kyuhyun itu menjadi donatur di kampusnya.

Beberapa foto penting Eunhyuk ambil dan dimasukan ke tas kecilnya. Itu akan menjadi bukti nanti. Pandangannya pindah ke sebuah almari kayu. Dirabanya almari penuh coretan tersebut lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka pintunya.

BRUUG

Betapa terkejutnya ketika almari terbuka, seorang pria terlilit tali langsung jatuh dari dalam almari. Eunhyuk menjerit ketakutan, ia memundurkan langkahnya dengan sempoyongan lalu jatuh terduduk. Mungkin reaksi Eunhyuk berlebihan sebagai seorang namja, tapi Eunhyuk memang namja feminim yang punya sisi penakut melibihi yeoja.

Didekatinya gundukan bergerak-gerak di depannya. Ia yakin itu bukan Aiden, sepertinya namja itu meminta tolong. Dengan ragu ia membuka ikatan di seluruh tubuh namja itu.

Begitu terlepas namja itu langsung menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

"Jangan takut! Aku Choi Siwon, polisi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Dia adalah pembunuh."

Siwon menyelipkan dua buku ke tas yang dibawa Eunhyuk lalu menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

Baru ingin melangkah, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh Aiden yang sudah menatap nyalang keduanya. Mengingat bagaimana kuatnya tenaga Aiden, Siwon langsung kabur meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tak mampu menggeser kakinya.

Nafas Eunhyuk memburu, mungkinkah Aiden akan membunuhnya sekarang. Aiden menipiskan jarak pada Eunhyuk. Aura dingin Aiden bukannya membuat Eunhyuk ingin berlari menghindar, Eunhyuk malah terperangkap dalam iris teduh itu. Eunhyuk tak mampu menghindari sihir tatapan menyayat itu, biar saja jika ia mati setelah ini. Mati? Tidak, Aiden hanya menatapnya dingin lalu berlari keluar mengejar Siwon yang telah jauh.

Tersadar dari magis keteduhan iris cokelat Aiden, Eunhyuk bergerak menatap keluar. Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat hingga sejauh dua ratus meter. Kakinya berhenti berlari ketika di ujung jalan terjadi kecelakaan. Ia mendekati lokasi, ternyata Siwon menjadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sialnya disana juga ada Aiden yang segera menemukan keberadaannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali berlari menghindar dari kejaran Aiden. Kali ini ia tak ingin bernasib sama seperti Siwon. Beruntung tubuh langsingnya membuat larinya kencang, tak terasa lima belas menit telah berlalu.

Eunhyuk yakin lima belas menit telah berlalu ia menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu memantapkan diri. Saatnya menguji kemampuan aktingnya. Dengan tenang ia mendekati Aiden yang sudah kehilangan ingatannya lagi. Aiden tampak bingung karena nafasnya memburu, tapi ia tak ingat sedang mengejar siapa.

"Ayo..."

Aiden diam tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kau sudah lupa secepat itu sayang? Kau sedang mengantarku membeli lipbalm ini" Eunhyuk menggandeng manja lengan Aiden. Sejujurnya tangannya masih bergetar takut. Tapi ia yakin Aiden tak mengingat apa-apa, jadi tak akan masalah jika ia membodohi Aiden.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Eunhyuk, kekasihmu" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan foto dirinya sendiri yang pernah diambil dari kamera Aiden dan menunjukkannya pada Aiden.

"Ini, kau sendiri yang menulis 'My Friend'. I'm your boyfriend, Aiden"

Aiden menurut saja saat Eunhyuk menggandengnya keluar dari supermarket. Dalam hati, Eunhyuk bersyukur Aiden bisa dibodohi begitu saja. Tapi Eunhyuk tak bisa membiarkan ini, ia harus bertindak.

.

.

Bel rumah Kyuhyun berbunyi. Setelah anak buahnya memastikan tamu aman, ia memperbolehkan tamu masuk. Ternyata Eunhyuk mendatangi Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tak tahu Kyuhyun seorang penjahat kelas kakap. Yang ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah donatur di kampusnya.

"Saya adalah Eunhyuk, Tuan Cho."

"Lalu?"

"Saya Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran di universitas yang anda bantu. Saya kesini untuk memberitahu anda sesuatu. Baru-baru ini saya mendatangi seorang pasien. Dia berencana untuk membunuh anda. Dia sangat berbahaya. Seorang polisi tewas setelah dikejar olehnya, kalau tidak salah bernama Siwon."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Siwon tewas, ini tidak mungkin. Siwon adalah seseorang yang sangat diandalkannya. Berita ini sungguh menghujam jantungnya. Ia memiliki rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkan selama ini pada Siwon. Tak pernah ia merasa sesakit ini saat kehilangan seseorang. Si brengsek mana yang berani melenyapkan Siwon.

"Ini orangnya Tuan Cho..." Eunhyuk menyerahkan berkas pasien milik Aiden.

' _Maaf Tuan Aiden, kau harus menghentikannya. Aku tak tahu siapa itu Hyukjae yang pasti aku yakin dia tak akan bahagia jika kau berbuat seperti ini'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai readers ^^ masih ada yang minatkah sama ff ini? Apakah alurnya membingungkan? Tulis saja uneg-uneg kalian di kolom review ya. Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan. Maka dari itu mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Sebenarnya ini chapter tiganya sudah ada. Saya tinggal menyelesaikan chapter 4. Mau publish masih menunggu respons readers.

Saya harap setelah membaca, kalian tinggalkan sepatah dua patah kata. Sebenarnya saya sudah putus asa sama ff ini, tapi saya usahakan tetap lanjut ^^

Terima kasih untuk yang baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya.

sherlyxiu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

REVENGE

Cast: Aiden Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Eunhyuk

Genre: Crime, Romance, Sad

Rate: T+

Remake of Indian Movie GHAJINI

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, Typo (s), Banyak Flashback

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Lima tahun dia menahan perihnya dilanda kesepian. Selama itu pula dia dirong-rong pahitnya rasa kehilangan. Keresahan bagai badai yang siap menghempaskan pria tiga puluh tahunan itu ke lembah hitam paling kelam.

Permata hatinya dirusak makhluk bak monster berlumur duri, berbau api neraka.

Jika ia diberi kesempatan, ia ingin merealisasikan niat busuknya untuk mencabik-cabik bagian tubuh monster sampah itu. Bukan niat busuk. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu betapa sakitnya detik-detik akhir nafasmu. Rasa ketakutan luar biasa, memohon untuk dibiarkan hidup. Dia hanya ingin monster itu merasakan itu semua.

.

.

"Seseorang yang hanya memiliki memory lima belas menit ingin membunuhku? Cih! Dia bahkan menentukan tanggal kematianku." Kyuhyun melempar kasar berkas Aiden kemudian meludahinya.

"Dalam dua belas jam, orang ini tak akan ada lagi di dunia ini..."

.

Pada malam hari Kyuhyun menyebar anggota Black Evil di tiga titik kota Seoul. Kyuhyun sendiri turun langsung memata-matai di sekitar gedung apartmen Aiden. Tapi sayang sekali Aiden sedang berada di luar. Kyuhyun memerintahkan anggotanya yang berada di lain tempat untuk berhati-hati. Firasat Kyuhyun mengatakan Aiden sedang memburunya sekarang.

Firasat Kyuhyun tak pernah meleset, faktanya sekarang Aiden sedang menyelinap di kediamannya. Beruntung kediaman Kyuhyun saat ini kosong, sebab Kyuhyun beserta seluruh anggotanya sedang keluar merencanakan menghabisi Aiden. Jika dilihat suasananya sekarang seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan. Aiden pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun mengintai Aiden di apartmennya.

Kyuhyun masih mengintai dari dalam mobilnya. Disisi lain Aiden telah berhasil masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah super siaga, Aiden mengeluarkan pistol berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyerangnya. Lama mengobrak-abrik kamar Kyuhyun Aiden tak menemukan siapapun.

.

.

Sejak dua jam lalu namja manis berambut blonde mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya di atas meja. Setelah menyerahkan berkas Aiden pada Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya dihantui rasa gelisah. Ia merasa melakukan hal yang salah telah mencampuri urusan Aiden.

Selembar foto di sebelah bukunya mengingatkan awal pertemuannya dengan Aiden. Ia jadi ingat Aiden juga menyimpan foto dirinya. Seketika Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, beringsut mendekati Sungmin yang kebetulan roommate Eunhyuk di kamar apartmennya. Menggoyangkan tubuh sedikit berisi itu bermaksud membangunkannya.

"Hyung, bangun..."

"Eungh.." Sungmin memicingkan matanya kemudian mengerjap.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku dalam masalah"

"Apa maksudmu Hyukkie? Ini sudah malam, pikirkan besok..." Sungmin hendak menarik selimutnya kembali, tapi dicegah Eunhyuk.

"Dia memiliki fotoku..."

"Siapa?"

"Aiden Lee"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bermaksud menghentikan kejahatannya. Dia berencana membunuh Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, donatur kampus kita. Aku pun menyerahan berkas pasien miliknya pada Tuan Cho. Mungkin Tuan Cho sekarang sedang menangkapnya untuk diserahkan pada polisi. Jika polisi menemukan fotoku di kediaman Aiden, maka aku mungkin akan terseret kasus ini."

Sungmin menggaruk pelipisnya gemas, ia kesal pada Eunhyuk. Padahal dosennya sudah memperingatkan jangan pernah mencampuri urusan Aiden, Eunhyuk malah terlibat hal seperti ini.

"Kau lah masalahnya Eunhyuk! Mintalah pada Tuan Cho untuk mengambilkan fotomu."

Eunhyuk menunduk sedikit kesal dimarahi Sungmin. Ia memang bodoh sudah mencampuri urusan Aiden, entah apa yang sudah ia pikirkan.

Karena tak memiliki kontak ponsel Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk menghubungi telepon rumah Kyuhyun. Tersambung, namun tak ada suara seseorang yang menjawab.

Ketika Eunhyuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun, seseorang di seberang sana bergumam singkat. Eunhyuk kira itu memang Kyuhyun, ia pun menceritakan semuanya. Ia menyuruh seseorang di seberang telepon itu agar mengambilkan fotonya dari apartmen Aiden.

.

Aiden yang masih berada di kamar Kyuhyun, terdiam ketika telepon di atas nakas berbunyi. Diangkatnya ganggang telepon, suara namja terdengar mengalun pelan. Saat si penelepon menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun, Aiden hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

"Ah, aku Lee Eunhyuk Tuan. Aku yang menemuimu soal Aiden Lee." Aiden tercekat, orang itu menyebut namanya.

"Siapa?"

"Aiden Lee. Orang yang ingin membunuhmu Tuan... Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu? Dia memiliki fotoku, itu akan menyulitkanku nanti. Tolong ambilkan foto itu darinya, Tuan." Aiden langsung mengeluarkan semua foto yang selalu ia bawa dari balik jaketnya. Garis pelipisnya mengeras. Ternyata seseorang sedang berusaha mengacaukan rencananya.

"Kau pakai baju apa di foto itu?"

"Sweater biru navi dan celana putih" Aiden menemukan foto yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

"Dimana alamatmu?"

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus melewati celah jendela berteralis renggang, mungkin pemilik ruangan lupa menutup jendela. Malam ini Eunhyuk tidur sendirian di apartmen. Tak ada Sungmin yang biasanya tidur bersamanya. Malam larut dihantui suasana sunyi, langit di luar sana tampak pekat sepertinya akan turun hujan. Dirasa udara semakin dingin, Eunhyuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya berniat menutup jendela.

Angin menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambut blondenya tersapu. Eunhyuk menghirup nafas, merasakan kedamaian malam. Sedetik kemudian nafasnya tercekat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan besar berotot sedang mencengkeram kuat lehernya. Mata Eunhyuk menatap penuh permohonan agar ia diberi pengampunan. Aiden, namja kekar itu sedang mencengkeram lehernya dari balik teralis. Entah bagaimana cara Aiden naik ke balkon apartmen Eunhyuk.

Berteriak pun tak ada yang mendengar, lagi pula suaranya tertahan karena kuatnya cengkeraman di lehernya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Eunhyuk menarik tangan Aiden lalu menggigitnya. Bukannya melepaskan Eunhyuk, Aiden malah menelusupkan tangannya ke pinggang Eunhyuk untuk menghapus jarak mereka. Karena Eunhyuk terus meronta, Aiden tak sengaja menarik kuat tubuh Eunhyuk hingga bibirnya membentur bibir Eunhyuk. Mereka terdiam sesaat, menyelami sensasi aneh pada bibir masing-masing. Eunhyuk yang tersadar, segera mencari celah teralis lalu menendang Aiden hingga jatuh ke bawah balkon.

Eunhyuk berlari keluar apartmennya dengan sempoyongan berniat mencari bantuan. Ia berhenti sejenak, nafasnya benar-benar sesak. Ia butuh menghirup oksigen dengan tenang.

TAP...

TAP...

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Koridor gedung ini sangatlah sunyi, mendukung suasana mencekam saat ini. Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam, memastikan ia sudah siap berlari setelah ini. Ia mengintip dari balik tembok. Seorang bertubuh kekar di ujung koridor berjalan horor mendekat ke arahnya. Keringat sudah bercucuran membanjiri pelipis Eunhyuk. Ia yakin itu Aiden. Diintipnya lagi namja itu, ternyata benar Aiden. Aiden masuk menuju lift. Otak jenius Eunhyuk langsung bekerja ketika mata bulatnya menemukan sekring listrik di dinding sebelah kanannya.

.

Aiden memasuki lift kemudian menekan tombol ke lantai tiga, letak kamar Eunhyuk. Ia berniat membunuh Eunhyuk, setelah tahu Eunhyuk mencoba menggagalkan usahanya membalaskan dendamnya pada Kyuhyun.

Ketika panel digital di atas menunjukkan lantai dua, mendadak lift berhenti bersamaan dengan padamnya lampu. Aiden yang terjebak dalam lift menggebrak-gebrak pintu lift kasar.

"SQURITY TOLONG!"

Jeritan Eunhyuk menggema di seluruh koridor. Beberapa penghuni apartmen lain keluar menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah bermandikan keringat.

Lampu menyala setelah lima menit berlangsung. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, squrity dan penghuni apartmen lain sudah mengepung Aiden.

Aiden memberontak ketika para penjaga menyeretnya ke kantor polisi.

.

.

Sungmin langsung datang ketika mendapat kabar sahabatnya diserang Aiden Lee. Sungmin merasa bersalah tidak menjaga Eunhyuk dengan baik. Ia sudah menganggap Eunhyuk adiknya sendiri.

Eunhyuk meneguk air mineral bahkan dari botol langsung dengan tergesa. Efek gemetar masih ia rasakan pada tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Aiden akan datang dan menyerangnya. Ia teringat saat pergi ke apartmen Aiden seorang polisi bernama Siwon memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya.

Eunhyuk mencoba mencari tas yang waktu itu ia pakai. Ternyata dua buah buku tebal bertuliskan 2005 dan 2006 pada covernya.

"Hyung, kemarilah..."

"Sudahlah, istirahatlah Hyuk. Apa itu?" Sungmin penasaran dengan buku yang sedang dijajar Eunhyuk di ranjangnya.

"Ini milik Aiden..."

Eunhyuk terpana pada foto di halaman pertama saat membuka buku 2005. Jelas sekali itu foto Aiden, namun jauh lebih tampan dan bersih. Sepertinya Sungmin pun begitu.

Mereka melanjutkan membaca sambil sesekali tersenyum. Lembar demi lembar mereka baca. Satu persatu kisah perjalanan cinta Aiden terkuak. Lembar terakhir dari buku 2005 adalah penantian Aiden akan hari esok. Penantian jawaban dari Hyukjae.

Selanjutnya buku 2006 yang mereka baca.

'Penantian jawaban ini membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam. Ketegangan ini sungguh menghantui. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur malam ini. Bersama cahaya pagi nanti, berita apa yang akan kuterima. Apakah melodi cinta bagai hujan? Ataukah ini dahaga yang tak terpuaskan'

[FLASHBACK]

Cahaya matahari mulai menghiasi pagi. Menghentikan penantian seorang pemuda tampan penuh karisma, Aiden Lee.

Semalaman namja itu terjaga menantikan pagi. Ia takut mati dipenuhi rasa penasaran jika tidak menghubungi Hyukjae saat ini juga. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia menelepon Hyukjae. Mereka sepakat bertemu di dekat Sungai Han.

Pukul delapan pagi mereka sudah saling bertemu di tepian Sungai Han. Ocehan protes Hyukjae soal meminta bertemu sepagi ini ia abaikan. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa jawaban Hyukjae. Ia menginginkan kepastian, dan setelahnya ia akan mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya jika Hyukjae menerimanya nanti.

"Sepanjang malam aku berpikir..." Hyukjae lebih dulu membuka suara. Apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae sama dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Aiden.

"Sampai jam satu aku berpikir, kenapa kamu? Jam dua kupikir kenapa tidak? Pada jam tiga, apa aku terburu-buru akan hal ini? Pada jam empat, jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Menjelang jam lima, aku pun sudah memutuskannya."

Aiden menahan nafas, ini dia yang ia nantikan

"AKU BERSEDIA..." Jawab Hyukjae sambil berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan-

BYUUR

Tanah yang dipijaki Hyukjae longsor. Dengan tidak elitnya Hyukjae tercebur ke sungai. Beruntung hanya di bagian paling tepi, belum terlalu dalam dan arusnya tenang.

Aiden tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Sungguh, Hyukjae itu konyol tapi luar biasa baik dan tulus. Aiden benar-benar bersyukur Hyukjae menerima cintanya, walaupun dengan kejadian konyol seperti ini.

"YA! Jangan hanya tertawa, cepat tolong aku..." Hyukjae sudah mencak-mencak di dalam air, bajunya basah kuyup.

"Hahaha... biar kuabadikan dulu" Aiden memotret Hyukjae masih sambil tertawa.

"Jika kau tak menghentikan tawamu, aku tak jadi menerimamu!"

Aiden langsung menghentikan tawanya sembari membantu Hyukjae naik ke atas. Ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya lalu membalutkan ke tubuh Hyukjae. Rambut hitam Hyukjae tampak sedikit basah, Aiden mengusapnya halus. Perlakuan Aiden membuat Hyukjae tersipu. Aiden menangkup pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya hingga Hyukjae mendongak. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

"I love you..." Setelah mengucap kata cinta itu, Hyukjae langsung tertunduk kembali sambil menggigit imut bibir bawahnya. Ia masih malu-malu bermesraan dengan Aiden.

' _Sekarang giliranku untuk mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya.'_

Aiden sudah membuka mulut namun Hyukjae mendahuluinya lagi.

"Tapi kau tak tahu siapa aku..."

"Apa?"

"Saat kau mengetahui siapa ibuku, itu akan membuat kepalamu meledak"

' _Apa dia sedang mengucapkan yang seharusnya kuucapkan?'_ Aiden bergumam dalam hati.

"Coba dengar ini. Saat jamannya aku berusia dua tahun, ibuku sudah memiliki tiga mobil ambasador."

"Oh wow..." Aiden menanggapinya sambil ber oh ria.

"Dia punya agen perjalananTravels. Tapi pamanku menipu ibuku." Hyukjae bercerita dengan tampang sedih.

"Oh..."

"Karena sakit hati, ibuku meninggal. Saat tahu itu, aku bersumpah. Sebelum aku membeli tiga mobil ambasador, aku tak akan menikah"

"Tiga?" Aiden terkejut. Bisa saja ia membelikan tiga mobil itu, namun ia yakin Hyukjae tak akan mau jika bukan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Jika begini ia harus menunda menikahi Hyukjae sesegera mungkin. Termasuk juga menunda memberitahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Apa bisa diturunkan menjadi dua?" Aiden berniat menawar. Tapi justru tatapan tajam Hyukjae yang ia terima.

"Jika kau tak mau menunggu, silahkan menikah dengan namja lain. Kau tak akan menemukan yang sepertiku..."

"Ahaha... Aku akan menunggu..."

"Tenang saja walaupun aku kaya nanti, aku akan tetap memberikan hatiku padamu Hae..." Aiden tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Promise?"

"Promise Donghae sayang..."

"Hahaha sayang?" Hyukjae langsung berlari karena malu.

.

.

Hyukjae menjual separuh dari barang-barang berharganya. Jam tangan branded, laptop, sepatu, dan accesories lainnya sebagai tambahan untuk membeli mobil baru. Hyukjae tahu, Aiden tak ingin menunggu lama demi dirinya. Ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin membeli tiga mobil secepatnya.

Hanya mobil sederhana tapi nyaman. Hyukjae memamerkannya pada Aiden saat mobil sudah resmi dimilikinya. Aiden kagum pada Hyukjae. Demi menikah dengannya, Hyukjae rela menjual benda berharganya.

"Ini..." Hyukjae menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Aiden karena ia belum tahu cara mengemudi.

"Tak bisa mengemudi tapi beli mobil. Kau sangat ingin menikah denganku ya?" Hyukjae mendelik kesal lalu menendang kaki Aiden.

Mereka berkeliling Seoul dengan mobil baru Hyukjae. Senyum merekah tak pernah hilang dari bibir Hyukjae sejak Aiden menginjak pedal gas. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Hyukjae berdering.

Orang di seberang sana mengatakan Hyukjae memenangkan undian berhadiah apartmen mewah dari Air Voice. Hyukjae sempat tak percaya, namun setelah dicek ulang ternyata benar. Aiden hanya tersenyum melihat Hyukjae kegirangan tak karuan. Sebenarnya Air Voice adalah cabang perusahaan dari AL Group. Jadi Aiden lah orang dibalik ini semua.

"Hae, kau harus ikut untuk melihat apartmen baruku..."

"Hmm... Hyukjae, sebenarnya aku sedang sibuk."

"Kuhajar kau nanti jika pura-pura sibuk! Pokoknya kau harus ikut." Ternyata Hyukjae juga memiliki sifat pemaksa. Aiden hanya pasrah menuruti kemauan Hyukjae, walau ia benar-benar sibuk hari ini.

.

.

Sebelum sampai apartmen baru, Hyukjae sudah memesan sesuatu ke toko bahan matrial. Saat ia tiba, barang tersebut sudah siap dan masih basah. Aiden bingung, untuk apa sebenarnya bubur semen berbentuk persegi sebesar nampan yang diletakkan Hyukjae di depan pintu apartmen baru itu.

"Kemarilah Hae..." Hyukjae menarik lengan Aiden agar mendekati pintu.

"Untuk apa ini Hyuk?"

"Ayo kita membuat cetakan kaki. Ini sebagai tanda kita menginjakkan kaki ke rumah baru kita untuk pertama kali. Ini apartmen kita..." Hyukjae tersenyum manis.

"Kita? Aku juga?"

"Ya.. Aku ingin mengabadikannya untuk dipajang"

Mereka mengangkat satu kaki di atas semen basah itu. Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat kekurangan keseimbangan karena berdiri hanya menggunakan satu kaki. Aiden menggenggam tangan Hyukjae agar tubuh mereka seimbang. Mereka benar-benar satu, jiwa mereka pun begitu.

Mereka melangkah setelah menginjak cetakan tersebut. Hyukjae tersenyum manis melihat hasilnya, kakinya jauh lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan milik Aiden.

Hyukjae berputar-putar senang mengelilingi apartmen yang masih kosong itu.

"Hyukjae, aku harus keluar kota selama sepuluh hari." Suara Aiden barusan menghentikan aktifitas Hyukjae. Aiden akan pergi. Bukankah mereka baru saja resmi jadian.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kampungku..."

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Entah mengapa Hyukjae sedikit resah akan ditinggal Aiden. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Eh.. Ibuku sedang sakit. Aku punya tanah di desa, aku akan menjualnya untuk pengobatan ibu."

"Sepuluh hari... Kau bisa mengusahakan pulang lebih awal kan?"

"Pasti."

"Kau akan datang kan?"

"Hey... Kenapa kau terlihat cemas? Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

"Entahlah... Hanya sedikit khawatir."

"Hey..."

Aiden mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Aiden hanya akan pergi ke London untuk urusan bisnis. Terpaksa ia bohong, tak mungkin kan ia bilang yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Aiden sudah bersiap akan pergi ke London, tiba-tiba Hyukjae menghubunginya dan memaksanya datang ke rumah lama Hyukjae. Aiden ingin menolak tapi Hyukjae begitu memaksa. Aiden datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena diburu waktu.

Setibanya di rumah lama Hyukjae, Aiden disambut Hyukjae yang berdiri di depan rumah dengan segebog uang di tangannya.

"Ini.." Hyukjae menyerahkan uang tersebut pada Aiden.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Jangan menjual tanah di desa. Itu peninggalan orang tuamu. Pakailah ini, aku telah menjual mobilnya."

"Apa? Tapi mengapa Hyuk? Kau tak perlu melakukan ini untukku"

"Pakailah dan cepat kembali. Tunjukkan iklan sabunku pada ibumu, aku terlihat manis disana"

Aiden memeluk Hyukjae erat, namjanya ini benar-benar memiliki hati yang murni. Bahkan Aiden tak pernah meminta apapun pada Hyukjae. Seharusnya ia tak pernah berpura-pura akan menjual tanahnya, sekarang Hyukjae malah menjual mobil itu demi dirinya. Satu langkah untuk menikahi Hyukjae hangus sudah. Jika begini, Aiden berniat akan mengaku setelah pulang dari London saja. Tak perlu menunggu Hyukjae memiliki tiga mobil lagi.

"Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Incheon untuk syuting. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu dua hari. Cepatlah berangkat kau akan terlambat."

Aiden mengangguk lalu memeluk Hyukjae sekali lagi, mencium puncak kepalanya sayang lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

[FLASHBACK END]

Lembar terakhir yang ditulis Aiden adalah ketika ia berangkat ke London. Selanjutnya tak ada lagi catatan di hari-hari berikutnya.

Eunhyuk yakin ada kejadian yang terlewatkan. Kejadian sebelum Aiden terluka hingga menderita Anti Retrograde Amnesia.

Keeseokan harinya, Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin untuk mengunjungi perusahaan iklan tempat Hyukjae bekerja dulu. Beruntung Eunhyuk langsung bertemu Sutradara Hyukjae yang lumayan dekat dengan Hyukjae.

Semua hal telah diceritakan oleh sutradara Hyukjae, termasuk kejadian saat perjalanan Hyukjae menuju incheon.

.

.

Di kantor polisi, Aiden dibius karena terus-menerus meronta. Polisi membuka baju Aiden dan menemukan banyak tato di tubuhnya. Mereka mencoba menyelidiki kediaman Aiden. Mereka menghubungi nomor-nomor yang ada di log masuk ponsel Aiden termasuk nomor Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang diberitahu tentang ciri-ciri Aiden, langsung mendatangi kantor polisi dan memeriksanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengejek saat namanya terukir paling kentara di tubuh Aiden. Ia tak bisa membunuh Aiden sekarang karena sedang di kantor polisi. Ia hanya membiarkan saja saat asisten dan pengacara Aiden membawa Aiden ke rumah sakit.

Saat Aiden sudah tidak dalam pengawasan asistennya, Kyuhyun dan anggota Black evil masuk ke ruang rawat Aiden. Beberapa perawat yang sedang jaga dibekap oleh kelompok Black Evil. Mereka menelanjangi Aiden yang sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius.

"Fucking Yunho, August, 1st 2011. Siapa yang bernama Yunho disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada anak buahnya.

"Aku."

"Kau akan mati besok hahaha... Lihat tanggal itu!"

"Sialan!" Yunho mengeluarkan pistolnya hendak menembak Aiden, namun dicegah Kyuhyun.

"Kita buat mainan dulu saja si brengsek ini... Dia punya catatan dimana-mana. Kita lenyapkan semua, kita buat dia seperti kertas kosong"

Mereka pun menghancurkan seluruh catatan di apartmen Aiden. Foto, kamera, tembok dan terakhir adalah tato di tubuh Aiden. Mereka menyalakan solder lalu menggeseknya di bagian tubuh Aiden yang bertato. Terhapuslah semua memory yang aiden catat.

"Sekarang dia sama seperti perabot-perabot yang lain. Sama seperti sayur!"

Gelak tawa Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan. Kyuhyun benar-benar brengsek ingin mempermainkan Aiden. Setelah dosa-dosa yang ia perbuat pada Aiden, bahkan balasan kematian pun tak cukup untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

Eunhyuk menemui narasumber lain setelah sutradara Hyukjae. Menurut sutradara Hyukjae, saat perjalanan ke Incheon Hyukjae sempat menyelamatkan anak-anak yatim di kereta api. Eunhyuk pergi ke panti asuhan bersama Sungmin untuk menemui seorang anak yang menjadi saksi terakhir yang bertemu Hyukjae.

Anak itu bernama Jisung. Seorang anak yatim yang diculik anggota Black Evil lalu berhasil diselamatkan Hyukjae saat di kereta.

Jisung menceritakan kejadian kelam masa lalu itu dengan berurai air mata.

[FLASHBACK]

Hyukjae menaruh kopernya di atas, di loker barang sebuah kereta tepatnya. Ia sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi badannya standart untuk ukuran namja. Sebelum pantatnya menyentuh bangku kereta, ia mendengar suara isak tangis anak kecil. Ditengoknya ke arah bawah bangku, ternyata seorang namja kecil sedang meringkuk dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Anak itu terlihat ketakutan di bawah sana.

Hyukjae meyakinkan anak itu jika ia akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhnya keluar. Anak itu sedikit tenang di pelukan Hyukjae. Setelah benar-benar tenang, anak itu bercerita pada Hyukjae bahwa ia bernama Jisung. Ia sedang diculik dan akan dijual ke tempat pelacuran gay. Hyukjae mendidih saat mendengar cerita Jisung. Jiwa penolongnya seakan terpanggil. Dengan sayang ia mengusap kepala Jisung dan berjanji akan menolongnya.

Dari gerbong sebelah terdengar suara ricuh. Segerombolan penjahat datang untuk mengambil Jisung kembali. Hyukjae menggendong Jisung cepat menuju kamar mandi kereta lalu menguncinya. Mereka menggedor pintu kamar mandi rapuh yang terdapat lubang di bagian atas.

Hyukjae memereteli semua accesories yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jam tangan, cincin dan ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dalam dompetnya. Ia membungkus semua barang itu dengan sapu tangan lalu melemparnya keluar.

Tampaknya para penjahat itu senang dengan barang-barang yang dilempar Hyukjae. Mereka pergi dari sana.

Hyukjae dan Jisung keluar dari kamar mandi namun masih sedikit khawatir.

Saat baru melangkah keluar, ternyata penjahat tadi muncul kembali. Mereka menyeringai pada Hyukjae dan Jisung.

Mereka berhasil menangkap jisung lalu mendekati Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah gemetaran, mereka berjumlah banyak. Sedangkan gerbong ini hanya diisi dirinya dan Jisung.

"Hyung tolong aku... Kumohon tolong aku..." Jisung meronta dalam gendongan para penjahat itu.

Hyukjae yang sudah terhimpit tak lagi bisa kemana-mana. Ia mundur satu langkah lagi dan terjatuh.

' _Donghae, aku harus apa?'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Saya sudah buat ini semampu saya, semoga readers suka. Saya bukan orang yang pintar bermain diksi, jadi mohon maklum jika bahasa yang saya gunakan membosankan. Chapter depan end. Masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?

Review please. Tanpa review, serasa tak ada semangat untuk melanjutkan.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review^^

sherlyxiu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

REVENGE

Cast: Aiden Lee, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Eunhyuk

Genre: Crime, Romance, Sad

Rate: T+

Remake of Indian Movie GHAJINI

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, Typo (s), Banyak Flashback

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

"Hyung tolong aku... Kumohon tolong aku..." Jisung meronta dalam gendongan para penjahat itu.

Hyukjae yang sudah terhimpit tak lagi bisa kemana-mana. Ia mundur satu langkah lagi dan terjatuh.

' _Donghae, aku harus apa?'_

Chapter 4

[Masih Flashback]

Ketika kau dalam kesulitan apapun, percayalah Tuhan akan memberi jalan asal kau memiliki iman di hatimu. Begitupun dengan Hyukjae yang saat ini sudah dalam situasi terdesak. Tak sengaja tangan Hyukjae menyentuh pintu kaca gerbong kereta. Hyukjae bersyukur pintu itu bergeser pertanda tak sedang terkunci. Begitu pintu terbuka sempurna, lagi-lagi Hyukjae bersyukur ternyata gerbong sebelah dihuni beberapa anggota Angkatan Darat. Tanpa banyak bicara Hyukjae beranjak memasuki gerbong sebelah, meminta tolong agar Jisung diselamatkan.

Para penjahat yang menyekap Jisung kalah telak setelah adu jotos dengan beberapa anggota AD. Tak hanya Jisung yang berhasil terselamatkan. Puluhan anak dibawah umur yang merupakan teman-teman Jisung juga berhasil terbebaskan.

Mereka adalah anak-anak panti yang diculik organisasi bernama Black Evil untuk di jadikan pekerja seks komersial.

Jisung berlari menghampiri Jeno, sahabatnya. Dengan haru ia memeluk anak yang juga seusianya itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika terpisah dari Jeno. Mereka dekat sejak berusia lima tahun, tak heran Jisung begitu bergantung pada Jeno.

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum saat menyaksikan momen haru tersebut. Hyukjae berjanji akan melindungi mereka semua. Baginya melindungi anak-anak adalah tanggung jawab setiap orang.

Karena tak ada wali yang dapat melindungi mereka, Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Incheon. Ia memilih menemani anak-anak kembali ke Seoul. Jisung berada di pangkuan Hyukjae, sedangkan anak-anak yang lain duduk di dekat kursi Hyukjae. Suasana kereta begitu tenang. Anak-anak telah tertidur lelap. Ponsel Hyukjae bergetar, tertera nama Donghae -Aiden- disana.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" Hyukjae berbicara dengan nada berbisik, takut membangunkan Jisung di pangkuannya.

"Baik, kau sudah di Incheon?" Aiden sudah berada di airport untuk pulang ke Korea.

"Tidak. Aku hendak kembali ke Seoul."

"Kenapa?"

"Panjang keretaku ada beberapa penjahat. Mereka membawa dua puluh lima anak yatim piatu yang diculik ke incheon. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan mereka."

"Apa? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" Aiden menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah akan naik ke pesawat.

"Jangan khawatir, Hae. Aku tak apa."

"Are you sure?"

"Sungguh sayang..." Aiden menghela nafas lega mendengar hyukjae baik-baik saja.

"Kau keterlaluan Hyukjae. Kau rela berurusan dengan penjahat demi melindungi anak-anak. Tapi hal itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Hyukjae tersenyum sedikit salah tingkah.

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau menolong anak-anak yang tak mampu berjalan melintasi teralis selokan."

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Banyak hal yang belum kuceritakan padamu. Hal yang akan membuatmu takjub mendengarnya." Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ceritakan sekarang..."

"Tidak. Aku harus melihat ekspresimu ketika menceritakannya. Kita bertemu besok saat aku sudah kembali ke Seoul."

"Hum... Oke"

"Take care, bye..."

"Bye..."

Suara Hyukjae begitu lirih. Seperti sesuatu mengganjal dalam hatinya. Ia menatap sendu layar ponselnya. Besok adalah hari kepulangan Aiden. Bukannya senang, Hyukjae malah merasa gelisah. Tak pernah ia segelisah ini. Mungkin Tuhan memiliki sebuah rencana dibalik kegelisahannya.

.

Seluruh media Seoul memberitakan kasus penculikan anak yatim piatu yang berhasil diselamatkan Hyukjae. Beberapa kelompok sosial mengapresiasi tindakan mulia Hyukjae. Hyukjae begitu lelah seharian diwawancarai banyak media. Ia tertidur pulas di sofa marun apartmennya. Bahkan ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya sebelum tertidur.

Hyukjae hanya tertidur selama setengah jam sebelum terbangun oleh dering ponselnya. Malas sebenarnya untuk menjawab panggilan telepon, matanya masih enggan untuk menyapa cahaya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Hyukjae menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

"Aku Opsir Lee Taemin, dari RS Hankuk Sungjin."

"Ya, ada apa?" Hyukjae bangkit duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"Dengar, kau kah yang mengirim dua puluh lima anak yatim?"

"Ya."

"Dua orang menghilang tanpa jejak."

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dua dari dua puluh lima anak hilang tanpa jejak. Hyukjae membawa mereka ke rumah sakit karena mereka sedang shock dan kurang nutrisi. Hyukjae yakin mereka tidak kabur. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Tolong datang kesini dan periksa mereka. Tolong rahasiakan kalau aku yang memberi petunjuk padamu. Beberapa orang yang sangat berpengaruh ada di balik semua ini." Orang di seberang telepon yang merupakan petugas kepolisian berbicara sambil sedikit berbisik.

.

Tak peduli ini tengah malam, Hyukjae mengendarai sepeda motor lamanya menuju RS Hankuk Sungjin. Koridor rumah sakit tampak sepi. Lampu-lampu yang menggantung di atap koridor beberapa telah padam. Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya.

Begitu tiba di bangsal anak-anak yang ia kirim kemari, ia menghitung jumlah anak yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Terhitung hanya dua puluh tiga anak. Ia yakin membawa dua puluh lima anak. Bahkan ia memiliki daftar nama anak itu. Jika diingat kembali, ia tak melihat Jeno dimanapun. Ia yakin salah satu yang hilang adalah Jeno, sahabat Jisung.

"Tuan, siapa anda? Untuk apa ada disini?" Seorang opsir laki-laki datang mencegat langkah Hyukjae.

"Aku membawa dua puluh lima anak. Disini hanya tinggal dua puluh tiga. Mana dua lainnya?" Hyukjae berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Mengingat perkataan opsir bernama Lee Taemin yang menghubunginya tadi, ia rasa memang ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Kau keliru, hanya ada dua puluh tiga anak sejak awal"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh! Aku punya daftar namanya!" ingin sekali Hyukjae menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada opsir di depannya ini. Jelas sekali dia bohong.

CKLEK

Bunyi pintu terbuka disusul munculnya lima orang berpakaian hitam, aura pembunuh menguar dari kelima pria tersebut. Satu orang diantara mereka mendekati Hyukjae.

"Ya, kau membawa dua puluh lima anak." Suara bas terdengar dingin di telinga Hyukjae.

"Siapa Kau?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" Pria berperawakan tinggi itu menyebutkan namanya dengan arogan, seakan dirinya begitu berkuasa di jagat ini. Tak sedikitpun rasa gentar di diri Hyukjae. Ia kesini untuk memastikan keberadaan dua anak yang hilang. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menemukan mereka kembali.

"Dua puluh tiga dari dua puluh lima yang diberikan anak buahku kubiarkan saja. Tapi dua anak ini telah menunjukkan jari mereka ke mukaku."

"Kemana dua anak itu?"

"Mati dan telah kubuang ke laut."

Mata Hyukjae memanas. Bulir kristal melapisi bola mata Hyukjae. Sungguh biadap lelaki di depannya ini. Hyukjae tak mampu lagi menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tak menghantam wajah lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itu. Dengan tenaga tak seberapa namun pasti, Hyukjae memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

Tak ada reaksi dari lelaki miskin hati itu. Sedetik kemudian seringai tercetak jelas di wajah tampan lelaki bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Sepertinya Hyukjae berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Cho Kyuhyun adalah ketua Organisasi Black evil. Organisasi penjahat kelas kakap yang sering bersembunyi di balik pemegang hukum. Penculik yang berurusan dengannya kemarin adalah salah satu dari penjahat kelas teri yang tunduk di bawah kekuasaan Kyuhyun.

Sayangnya Hyukjae tak mau tahu soal hal ini. Ia terlalu emosi, salah satu dari dua anak yang hilang adalah Jeno, sahabat Jisung. Seperti apa reaksi Jisung nanti jika tahu Jeno telah dilenyapkan dengan cara sekeji ini.

Tak hanya bogem mentah yang dilayangkan Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun. Segala sumpah serapah ia teriakan dengan kasar di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Setelah puas memaki Kyuhyun yang masih setia menyeringai, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakan kasar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih setelah kepergian Hyukjae. Dirogohnya saku jasnya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

' _Mati dan tenggelam di laut'_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun masih terngiang di benak Hyukjae. Sudah lewat dini hari, Hyukjae tak juga memejamkan matanya. Ia terlarut dalam emosi bercampur kesedihan. Hyukjae merasa gagal melindungi kedua anak itu. Tak pernah ia bayangkan ada orang sekeji mereka. Membunuh dan menenggelamkan manusia, layaknya hewan kecil kumuh nan dekil yang tak berharga.

Diusapnya air matanya kasar, seseorang kembali menghubungi ponselnya. Opsir Lee Taemin kembali menghubunginya. Dengan suara bergetar dan sedikit berbisik, Opsir Lee Taemin memberitahu Hyukjae bahwa Black Evil sedang berencana membunuhnya. Taemin memperingatkan Hyukjae agar jangan kembali ke rumah. Tapi sayang, saat ini Hyukjae sudah ada di apartmen barunya.

Tubuh Hyukjae semakin bergetar saat Taemin bilang mereka sedang bersembunyi di tempat Hyukjae berada saat ini.

Seketika keringat dingin tak berhenti meluncur dari pelipis Hyukjae. Saat Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, ia melihat siluet seseorang disana. Benar, mereka sudah ada disini. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya serasa menegang dan bergetar hebat. Hanya untuk menelan ludah pun rasanya sulit. Hyukjae berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berusaha tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Langkah demi langkah ia menuju almari di dekat ranjang. Dibukanya pintu almari dengan sangat pelan. Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam lalu menutupnya dari dalam.

Hyukjae semakin meringkuk di dalam almari ketika dari celah kunci Hyukjae mengintip, terlihat mereka sedang membuka satu persatu almari di ruangan ini.

Dipeluknya erat lututnya yang bergetar agar tak menimbulkan suara. Disaat seperti ini ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bagaimana bisa menahan tangis, Hyukjae namja yang lemah. Mereka berjumlah banyak dan bertubuh besar, melawan satu orang saja Hyukjae tak yakin menang.

[Other Side]

Mobil mewah keluaran terbaru terparkir angkuh di depan sebuah gedung apartmen. Aiden sengaja tak memberitahu Hyukjae jika ia sudah berada di Seoul. Ia pikir ini akan menjadi kejutan besar untuk Hyukjae.

Malam ini ia akan membongkar identitas aslinya pada Hyukjae. Malam ini Aiden berniat melamar Hyukjae. Ia rasa tak perlu menunggu memenuhi syarat Hyukjae yang harus memiliki tiga mobil ambasador, itu terlalu lama.

Kakinya melangkah pasti memasuki gedung. Buket bunga mawar merah di tangannya begitu indah. Hyukjae memang bukan wanita, tapi ia rasa Hyukjae akan suka. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Aiden. Bayangan akan reaksi Hyukjae nanti jika ia menceritakan bahwa dirinya adalah Aiden Lee membuatnya tersenyum geli. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menuju kamar apartmen Hyukjae.

Sebelum menekan bel apartmen, Aiden mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat. Gugup sekali rasanya. Ditekannya bel itu. Satu kali dua kali, tak ada respon dari pemilik apartmen. Lama menunggu, Hyukjae tak juga membuka pintu. Aiden beralih mengetuk pintu sedikit keras. Jika dua ketukan lagi tak juga terbuka, Aiden berniat pulang.

.

.

Hyukjae yang masih setia meringkuk di dalam almari, terperanjat saat mendengar bel apartmennya berbunyi. Sedikit harapan untuk Hyukjae bisa selamat dari para penjahat yang masih bersemayam di kamarnya. Ia yakin orang di luar sana adalah Donghae -Aiden-. Sebab hanya Aiden yang tahu soal apartmen barunya. Tangan gemetarnya berusaha menekan layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi nomor Aiden. Tersambung namun tak dijawab oleh Aiden. Hyukjae kesal, kenapa disaat seperti ini Aiden tak menjawab teleponnya. Ia hanya mampu menangis sambil menggenggam ponselnya saat ketukan pada pintunya berhenti. Langkah orang itu terdengar semakin menjauh.

' _Jangan pergi... Jangan...'_ Jeritan hati Hyukjae menghentikan langah Aiden. Aiden berbalik sebentar. Ia diam sejenak, lalu kembali membawa langkahnya menuju lift.

Salah satu dari anggota Black Evil menemukan pintu samping apartmen hyukjae terbuka. Mereka berasumsi Hyukjae telah keluar lewat pintu itu. Mereka semua keluar dari apartmen Hyukjae, memastikan dugaan mereka.

Hyukjae sedikit bernafas lega, tapi ia masih tak keluar. Berjaga-jaga jika mereka kembali masuk.

Aiden telah memasuki mobilnya. Merasa ada yang mengganjal saat duduk, ia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Ternyata ponselnya tertinggal di mobil tadi. Ada notif beberapa panggilan dari Hyukjae sekitar tiga menit yang lau. Aiden tersenyum, tentu saja kau akan menghubungi kembali kekasihmu jika ada di posisi Aiden sekarang.

Ia menghubungi Hyukjae kembali. Sayangnya tindakan Aiden ini malah membahayakan Hyukjae. Nada dering ponsel Hyukjae terdengar sampai ke para penjahat yang tadinya sudah keluar. Hyukjae tak menyianyiakan hal tersebut. Ia memberitahu Aiden agar segera kembali. Entah siapa yang lebih dahulu menemukan Hyukjae, panggilan telepon Aiden terputus begitu saja saat jeritan pilu Hyukjae terdengar menyayat hati Aiden.

Aiden berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae sekarang. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya yang meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil. Jika saja ia membawa ponsel, kemungkinan buruk seperti ini tak akan terjadi.

Dengan sekali dobrakan, pintu kayu bercat putih di hadapannya hancur. Lengkingan suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di depan sana Hyukjaenya berjalan terseok mendekatinya. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan pucat. Satu langkah lagi, jarak mereka terhapuskan dengan ambruknya tubuh Hyukjae di pelukan Aiden. Aiden sungguh tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae berujar lirih menyuruh Aiden pergi.

"Pergilah Donghae..." Hyukjae meremas bahu Aiden. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Suaranya begitu lirih. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada Aiden. Jika Aiden pergi, tubuh Hyukjae akan jatuh.

"Hyukjae..."

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Hyukjae berbisik tepat di telinga Aiden. Aiden tak mengerti maksud Hyukjae. Kekasih Hyukjae itu mengusap wajah Hyukjae panik. Ia memeluk Hyukjae erat sambil terus menggumamkan nama Hyukjae. Ia baru sadar ketika tangannya yang berada di punggung Hyukjae menyentuh benda dingin berkarat. Cairan pekat meluncur deras dari balik punggung sempit Hyukjae. Aiden tak kuasa menahan air matanya, Hyukjae telah sekarat. Punggung namja manis itu ditikam dengan begitu kejinya. Pisau usang telah tertancap pada punggung Hyukjae.

Aiden sudah akan melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama jika saja tak dicegah oleh beberapa namja yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kamar Hyukjae. Tanpa di duga hantaman kuat terasa menyakitkan menyerang kepalanya. Dari belakang, seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat menghantam kepala Aiden dengan gada besi sepanjang satu meter dengan diameter lima belas senti. Hantaman benda berat itu langsung merobohkan tubuh Aiden serta tubuh Hyukjae yang semula berada di pelukan Aiden.

Dengan kondisi setengah sadar Aiden menggerakkan tubuhnya, merayap mendekati Hyukjae yang nafasnya terdengar lemah. Namja tinggi berkulit pucat yang merupakan ketua dari segerombolan penjahat itu mendekati Hyukjae yang tergeletak lemah di lantai. Bunyi berderit, gesekan antara gada besi yang tadinya digunakan untuk menghantam kepala Aiden kini menggema di ruangan ini.

DUNG

DUNG

DUNG

Tiga kali Cho Kyuhyun menumbukkan benda keras itu ke lantai, tepat di sisi kiri kepala Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae..."

Aiden berusaha berdiri. Nyeri di kepalanya mengalahan segalanya. Ia hanya mampu menjulurkan tangannya seperti ingin menggapai Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat gada itu siap menghantamkan ke kepala Hyukjae. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimiliki, Aiden menyeret tubuhnya. Berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun.

PRAANG

Sayang sekali gerakan cepat Kyuhyun sukses menghantam kepala Hyukjae. Membuat darahnya terciprat ke seluruh lantai, menghiasinya dengan warna yang begitu pekat. Aiden bergerak liar dalam ketakberdayaannya, meraung pilu ditengah kefrustasiannya. Pria itu merenggut Hyukjaenya. Aiden hancur, ia jatuh ke jurang paling dalam. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dihantam gada besi dengan kekuatan yang tak kira-kira.

Menangis, menjambaki rambutnya serta mencakar lantai tak mengobati ngilu di hatinya.

"Dong..hae.. Saranghae..." Suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti hembusan angin, sangat lirih. Aiden hanya mampu menangkap gerakan bibir yang terbasahi air mata itu.

Hyukjae masih membuka matanya. Namja itu meneteskan air mata terakhirnya. Ia tersenyum pilu menatap Aiden yang hancur. Hyukjae tak pernah menyangka takdir cintanya akan seperti ini. Namun ia tak menyesal, ia tak menyesal jika itu untuk menegakkan hal yang mulia. Perlahan mata bulat indah itu terpejam seiring dengan hembusan nafas damai. Lee Hyukjae telah merenggang nyawa.

' _Apa ini... Mungkinkah ini mimpi buruk, Tuhan? Kau takdirkan aku bertemu dia. Dan Kau mengambilnya, bahkan sebelum dia tahu siapa aku. Aku Aiden Lee, Hyukjae. Benar, Aiden Lee adalah kekasihmu. Maafkan aku membohongimu. Tak ada Lee Donghae. Kekasihmu adalah Aiden Lee. Hari ini aku ingin memberitahu tentang hal ini padamu. Kumohon bukalah matamu. Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Bahkan jika kau tiada aku hanya akan mencintaimu'_

PRAANG

Satu lagi hantaman dilayangkan Kyuhyun. Kali ini pada Aiden yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

' _Namamu akan tercatat dalam otakku seumur hidupku Cho Kyuhyun!'_

[FLASHBACK END]

Orang terakhir yang ditemui Eunhyuk untuk dikorek informasinya adalah Lee Taemin, opsir yang sempat menghubungi Hyukjae untuk terakhir kalinya.

Eunhyuk tak menyangka setragis itu perjalanan hidup Aiden Lee. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menyerahkan berkas Aiden pada Kyuhyun dan menggagalkan rencana Aiden. Seluruh memory Aiden yang tercatat telah dilenyapkan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yakin sekarang Aiden tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Namja cantik itu bangkit meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih duduk di ruang tamu Opsir Lee Taemin. Eunhyuk bertekad membantu Aiden membalaskan dendam pada Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kamar rawat inap sebuah rumah sakit dihuni pria kekar yang hanya mampu menatap kosong ke arah depan. Pria itu kosong seperti tak bernyawa. Aiden Lee, seorang yang kehilangan seluruh ingatan serta catatan-catatan penting dalam hidupnya. Dulu satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya adalah membunuh Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia tak tahu untuk apa ia hidup.

CKLEK

Seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. Eunhyuk datang memantapkan hatinya untuk membantu Aiden. Sekarang Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membangkitkan Aiden dari keterpurukan. Eunhyuklah yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya catatan-catatan yang Aiden punya.

"Saya Eunhyuk, Mahasiswa Kedokteran."

Eunhyuk menyerahkan foto dirinya yang pernah dipotret oleh Aiden. Awalnya Aiden hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan. Eunhyuk beringsut duduk di ranjang Aiden. Namja cantik itu menunduk penuh penyesalan. Dirinyalah yang membuat Aiden seperti ini. Jika saja ia tak merusak rencana Aiden, mungkin Aiden telah berhasil melenyapkan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk sadar Kyuhyun memang pantas mati. Sekarang ia harus membangkitkan semangat Aiden lalu menyusun rencana kembali.

"Tuan Aiden, maafkan aku. Aku telah melakukan dosa besar padamu."

Diam. Aiden hanya diam. Eunhyuk menggeser duduknya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Aiden. Ditatapnya mata sendu itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus membunuhnya sekarang. Itulah tujuan hidupmu." Tatapan Aiden yang semula penuh kekosongan kini berubah gelisah. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak. Cho Kyuhyun, nama itu tidak asing. Sekelebat potongan-potongan memory terngiang di kepalanya.

' _Cho Kyuhyun'_

Sebuah bisikan lemah itu menghantui pikirannya. Aiden memejamkan mata, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Kilatan memory itu terus berputar. Seorang namja manis berada di pelukannya dengan nafas lemah. Membisikkan satu nama.

Sementara Aiden yang sibuk menyelami potongan-potongan memory yang merong-rong syaraf otaknya, Eunhyuk dengan bisikan lembut menceritakan segala hal yang pernah Aiden lewati. Mulai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyukjae hingga tewasnya Hyukjae di depan matanya sendiri. Eunhyuk menceritakan dengan detail, bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menghantam kepala Hyukjae dengan gada besi berukuran tak biasa itu.

Aiden mengerang frustasi. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Selang infus yang tertempel di lengan kirinya ia cabut kasar. Ia bangkit dengan mata memerah. Eunhyuk berhasil membangkitkan Aiden Lee. Eunhyuk sukses membangitkan dendam itu kembali.

Aiden memang lupa segala hal, namun ia tak pernah lupa akan kenyataan hatinya yang mencintai Lee Hyukjae. Bisikan Hyukjae yang menyebut nama keramat itu tak pernah hilang dari memorynya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku akan membantumu. Aku tahu segala hal menganai Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tak boleh bertindak gegabah. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, sekarang kau tak memiliki sedikitpun petunjuk tentang dirinya. Jika kau ingin berhasil menghabisinya, kita harus melakukannya bersama."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Aiden menatap lekat mata Eunhyuk. Mata itu menyimpan sejuta perih. Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan lelehan kristal bening di sudut matanya, ia mengusapnya pelan lalu berhambur memeluk Aiden.

"Maafkan aku. Kau terluka karena aku. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah"

"Hanya itu? Maksudku, tak ada orang sepertimu. Apakah ada orang di dunia ini yang melibatkan dirinya dalam bahaya untuk membantu membalaskan dendam hanya karena merasa bersalah. Apa kau punya maksud lain?"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tak tahu mengapa ia begitu tertarik sejak awal dengan kasus Aiden. Ia baru sadar ia telah masuk terlalu dalam ke kehidupan Aiden. Ia merasa terjebak ke lubang dosa yang indah. Ia bahkan bukan orang yang hobi mengorek kasus. Hanya Aiden. Mungkin ia mempunyai ketertarikan lain di diri Aiden. Cinta?

Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan ini cinta.

"Anggap saja aku orang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjadi partnermu"

"Baiklah anggap saja seperti itu. Kau yakin tak akan mengkhianatiku lagi?" Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan dengan Eunhyuk yang memeluk dari belakang.

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku berkhianat."

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Ini sedikit tidak nyaman." Aiden sedikit canggung dengan pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Maaf..." Eunhyuk salah tingkah setelah melepas kaitan tangannya pada tubuh Aiden. Ia hanya terbawa suasana tadi.

"Tak masalah. Kurasa partner memang harus dekat. Tapi aku sedikit canggung dengan posisi tadi." Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum mendengar penjelasan Aiden.

.

.

.

Dua minggu Eunhyuk berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada Aiden. Amnesia yang diderita Aiden membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan. Tiap lima belas menit Eunhyuk bercerita dari awal lagi. Ini bukan hal yang mudah bagi Eunhyuk, tapi ini membuahkan hasil. Eunhyuk adalah calon dokter, hal yang dilakukan Eunhyuk tiap hari merupakan terapi ingatan. Eunhyuk melatih Aiden untuk tidak bergantung pada catatan. Ia membantu Aiden pulih dari amnesianya, walau tak sepenuhnya pulih. Jangka waktu hilangnya ingatan Aiden kini semakin panjang. Dulu yang lima belas menit sekarang menjadi tiga puluh hingga satu jam ingatannya bertahan. Aiden juga lebih mudah mengingat hal yang telah ia lupakan sekarang.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, kau disini..." Aiden membawa dua cangkir kopi ke teras rumahnya. Disana Eunhyuk tengah duduk sambil sesekali menggosokkan tangannya yang terasa dingin. Malam ini salju turun untuk pertama kali di Seoul.

"Kau tak lupa aku?"

"Tentu. Berkat kau..." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis sambil masih menatap salju yang turun bagai permen kapas yang lembut, bedanya kau akan merasakan dingin yang menusuk ketika menyentuhnya.

"Kau sudah banyak kemajuan. Untukku?" Eunhyuk memandangi tangan Aiden yang masih memegang dua cangkir kopi.

"Minumlah..." Aiden berdiri setelah cangkir kopi itu berpindah tangan.

"Besok aku akan melakukannya."

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Eunhyuk ikut bangkit. Kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Aiden dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"Ini sudah terlalu lambat. Kau takut?" Aiden maju satu langah. Mereka saling menatap sekarang. Eunhyuk merasakan sentuhan hangat pada kedua pipinya. Lama dengan posisi itu di bawah guyuran salju.

' _Tolong jangan beri aku harapan. Kau selalu menarikku ke lubang yang sama. Dua minggu jantungku berdegup kencang karenamu. Gestur tubuhmu selalu menghanyutkanku, namun sinar matamu seakan memberitahuku bahwa kau hanya mencintai dia yang telah pergi.'_

"Besok kita akan melakukannya bersama." Aiden pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku di bawah guyuran salju. Eunhyuk tak bisa terlalu berharap memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Aiden. Tapi ia telah terjerat terlalu dalam.

.

.

Mobil Sedan hitam terparkir sembarangan di sebelah gang suatu pemukiman. Kedua penumpangnya, Aiden dan Eunhyuk berbincang serius di dalam mobil. Eunhyuk sedang memberi intruksi strategi untuk Aiden. Di depan sana adalah gudang markas Black Evil. Berkali-kali Eunhyuk memperingatkan Aiden untuk waspada. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak anggota di dalam sana. Sedangkan mereka menyerang ke sarang lawan hanya berdua.

Begitu strategi matang, mereka keluar dari mobil menuju markas Black Evil.

Pada gang sempit belokan pertama, mereka bertemu lima orang anggota Kyuhyun. Dengan hantaman-hantaman ringan Aiden menghabisi mereka. Bahkan Eunhyuk tak sedikitpun kebagian jatah menggunakan ototnya.

Di depan gedung lebih banyak lagi anggota yang berjaga. Mereka menyerang Aiden bersamaan. Tentu saja Eunhyuk tak tinggal diam. Walau Eunhyuk terlihat kurus dan feminim, ia juga sering berlatih _matrial art_.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh Eunhyuk. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Tubuhnya tak luput dari beberapa luka yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Kau kembalilah ke mobil. Sisanya biar aku yang bereskan." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia iyakan saja perintah Aiden dari pada berdebat hal tak penting disini. Eunhyuk setuju bukan berarti ia menurut saja. Ia mengikuti Aiden diam-diam.

Aiden berhasil merobohkan belasan anak buah Kyuhyun yang menghadang di dalam gedung. Tubuh Aiden sama sekali tak mempan dengan pukulan mereka. ia sudah mempersiapkan hari ini sejak lima tahun lalu. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa terhadap luka.

Dua laki-laki bertubuh besar berhasil roboh di bawah kaki Cho Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri sedikit bergetar.

Seluruh anggota Kyuhyun berhasil terlewati oleh Aiden. Tersisa Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri lima meter di depan Aiden.

"Kau menungguku?" Aiden menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam menusuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Tak akan mudah untuk melenyapkanku!"

Tanpa kata, Aiden menyerang Kyuhyun membabi buta. Kyuhyun pun melawan habis-habisan walau pukulannya tak ada apa-apanya bagi tubuh Aiden.

Tendangan, hantaman serta pergulatan mereka berhasil memporak-porandakan tempat ini. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tersudut. Seluruh tubuhnya berceceran darah. Merasa menemukan celah, Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Gudang ini terdapat bangunan seperti lorong-lorong panjang yang lembab. Kyuhyun tanpa lelah berputar-putar walau Aiden tetap mampu menemukannya.

Lama mereka mengitari lorong-lorong sempit itu. Sekitar dua puluh lima menit. Aiden tiba-tiba berhenti berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kosong. Ia bingung saat ini apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Memorynya kembali hilang.

Seperti orang linglung, ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Iris cokelatnya menangkap seorang lelaki berdiri membelakanginya dengan tubuh bergetar. Aiden menepuk pundaknya, lelaki itu berjengit kaget. Lelaki itu menatap Aiden takut. Aiden tak melakukan apapun, ia hanya balik menatap bingung pada lelaki itu.

' _Dia tak menyerangku. Ya, lima belas menit telah berlalu. Dia pasti kehilangan ingatan. Ini kesempatanku.'_

"Tuan, selamatkan aku. Aku sedang dikejar penjahat."

Ternyata lelaki itu adalah Kyuhyun yang kini memaanfaatkan hilangnya ingatan Aiden. Ia berakting sedang dikejar penjahat dan memohon pada Aiden untuk melindunginya. Aiden berbalik berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun memungut Besi tajam di sampingnya. Eunhyuk berhasil menemukan mereka, ia terkejut saat Kyuhyun melayangkan besi itu ke arah Aiden.

"AIDEN!"

SRAASHH

Darah segar mengucur deras dari perut Aiden. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas dengan seringai kemenangan, sangat menjijikkan di mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berlari mendekati Aiden namun hantaman keras pada kepalanya menghentikan langkahnya. Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya pening. Ia tak mampu bangkit, tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

"Kehilangan memory jangka pendek? Lihat wajahku! Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Akulah orang yang ingin kau bunuh. Kau ingat kenapa?" Kyuhyun terkikik sambil mengitari tubuh tak berdaya Aiden. Aiden mengerang merasakan sakit di perutnya. Ia berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya tak mengijinkannya.

"Hahaha ingatanmu terlalu buruk ya? Hanya bertahan lima belas menit, humm? Tapi jangan menyesalinya. Di lima belas menit terakhirmu, aku akan mengulangi kejadiannya.

Prang...

"Kau ingat batang besi ini? Yang kugunakan untuk membunuh kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun menyeret besi yang sama seperti gada untuk menghabisi nyawa Hyukjae dan memperlihatkannya pada Aiden. Aiden berusaha bangkit namun Kyuhyun menendangnya.

"Aku membunuhnya tepat di depan matamu. Sebelum aku membunuhmu, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana aku membunuh Hyukjaemu. Lihat ini!"

Kyuhyun menyeret batang besi itu mendekati Eunhyuk, persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Hyukjae dulu.

DUNG

DUNG

DUNG

Tiga kali pula ia membenturkan besi itu ke lantai. Kilasan memory Aiden muncul kembali. Dengan jelas, wajah kesakitan Hyukjae terekam dalam ingatannya. Kejadian itu berputar putar miris menghantui perasaannya. Aiden menggenggam erat besi yang tertancap pada perutnya. Kyuhyun di depan sana sudah siap akan menghantamkan batang besi itu ke kepala Eunhyuk. Dengan cepat Aiden menarik besi di perutnya.

Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya dan-

PRANG

Kyuhyun tersungkur sebelum berhasil menghantam kepala Eunhyuk. Aiden melemparkan besi dari perutnya tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dengan gagahnya. Tak sedikitpun raut kesakitan tercetak pada paras tampannya. Diraihnya batang besi besar yang di genggam Kyuhyun tadi. Menyeretnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Menumbukkan tiga kali ke lantai kemudian mengangkatnya.

Eunhyuk menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari sana. Ia tak mampu menyaksikan Aiden yang akan menghantam kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae..." Aiden bergumam pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Air mata meleleh begitu saja.

' _Hyukjae, dia akan merasakan apa yang pernah kau rasakan.'_

PRAAANG

Satu kali hantaman keras tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun. Bunyi nyaring terdengar miris. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Kyuhyun memang pantas mendapatkannya. Apakah Aiden puas? Tidak. Aiden meraung frustasi. Dendamnya memang berhasil terbalaskan, namun Hyukjae tak akan pernah kembali. Melihat itu Eunhyuk mendekati Aiden, memeluknya erat. Memberikan bahunya sebagai sandaran. Untuk luka Aiden yang satu itu tak pernah dapat tersembuhkan sekalipun ia kehilangan ingatannya.

Setidaknya orang seperti Kyuhyun telah terlenyapkan. Ini cukup. Hidupnya akan berjalan normal setelah ini.

.

.

.

Hyukjae Home For Orphans, sebuah panti asuhan sederhana milik Aiden pagi ini begitu ramai. Salah satu dari anak yatim disana sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Setiap hari Aiden mengunjungi anak-anak disini. Ia sering bercanda dengan mereka, seperti Hyukjae dulu yang suka menghibur anak-anak. Jauh di depan sana Eunhyuk tersenyum manis menatap Aiden yang sedang memasangkan sepatu ke kaki gadis kecil. Aiden telah kembali bangkit. Bangkit dari keterpurukannya selama lima tahun terakhir. Walau ingatannya masih terganggu, sekarang Aiden sudah lebih baik.

"Saatnya memotong kue.."

"Tunggu, tunggu.." Seorang gadis kecil menatap Aiden dengan mata polosnya.

"Oppa, siapa namanya?" Gadis kecil itu mencoba menggoda Aiden yang sering lupa.

"Angel..." Aiden tersenyum bangga

"Kau membacanya di kue ini. Curang curang..."

Anak-anak disana mentertawakannya. Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, mendekati Aiden.

"Hai, aku-"

"Eunhyuk."

Aiden menjawab terlebih dahulu. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum. Ia kira Aiden lupa pada dirinya. Eunhyuk menyerahkan bingkisan besar sedikit berat pada Aiden.

"Aku tak sedang berulang tahun..."

"Ini untukmu.." Mereka berjalan menuju bangku taman. Sedikit berbincang ringan sebelum Eunhyuk menyuruh Aiden membukanya.

Bingkisan biru dengan pita putih yang sangat manis. Aiden membukanya perlahan. Sebuah cap kaki berbeda bentuk yang terbuat dari semen. Aiden mengusapnya pelan, ia ingat ini miliknya dan Hyukjae. Segala hal yang pernah ia lupakan tentang Hyukjae berputar kembali seperti kaset. Aiden memandanginya dengan mata terlapisi kristal bening. Ia berusaha melupakan segala sakit yang selama ini menghantuinya. Hyukjae telah tenang di alam sana.

"Kau ingat?" Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Aiden.

"Ya"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perih."

"Kau harus bahagia. Hyukjae juga bahagia." Aiden mengangguk. Air matanya jatuh. Eunhyuk benar, ia harus bahagia.

"Aiden, sarangahae..."

"Aku..." Aiden tidak bisa begitu saja menerima Eunhyuk. Ia tahu Eunhyuk menyukainya. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan menyatakannya langsung.

"Aku tak butuh jawaban. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kau memang kehilangan ingatan. Tapi hatimu masih menyimpan cinta Hyukjae. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, itu saja." Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu Aiden tak mencintainya. Lagipula ia hanya partner bagi Aiden.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri beberapa langah ke depan.

"Simpanlah itu. Kau tak memiliki kenangan apapun tentang dia. Hanya itu yang tersisa" Eunhyuk berbicara dengan masih membelakangi Aiden. Ia mengusap kristal bening di ujung matanya.

' _Dengan membantumu menemukan dirimu yang dulu, sudah cukup bagiku. Aku lega menyatakannya langsung. Tak perlu jawaban darimu, karena kutahu kau tak akan pernah melenyapkan Hyukjae dari hatimu. Terima kasih kau telah memperlihatkan padaku arti cinta yang sebenarnya.'_

Eunhyuk melangkah pergi. Aiden masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia menghargai keputusan Eunhyuk. Ia juga tak siap menjawab pernyataan cinta Eunhyuk. Ia rasa ini hanya soal waktu. Jika memang Eunhyuk jodohnya, ia akan hadir kembali ke kehidupan Eunhyuk. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ia butuh waktu.

' _Maaf, mungkin aku menyakiti perasaanmu. Atau mungkin ini melukai harga dirimu. Aku berjanji suatu saat aku akan menemukanmu kembali dan menetapkanmu di hatiku menggantikan dia.'_

Tak mudah melupakan cinta yang telah terpendam jauh dalam lubuk hatimu. Hanya cinta yang dapat mengalahkan cinta.

' _We just need a time'_

.

.

.

.

END

.

Fiuh banjir keringat. Hai readers, apa ada yang menunggu endingnya ff ini? Saya buat ini dengan sepenuh hati lo XD

Ini sad apa happy? Entahlah. Maaf saya tidak membuat Eunhyuk jadian sama Aiden. Benar kata salah satu reader, tak mungkin tiba-tiba mereka Saling mencintai sedangkan Aiden yang begitu dalamnya mencintai Hyukjae. Jika tidak puas dengan Endingnya, kalian boleh minta sequel. Butuh waktu untuk menyatukan dua orang ini. Lagi pula cerita aslinya memang tidak ada sesi percintaan antara Eunhyuk dengan Aiden.

Saya hanya berharap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Saya tidak butuh bashing, tapi kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. Silahkan review ya ^^

Thanks

sherlyxiu


End file.
